Orange Cupid
by Killjou
Summary: It all started with a chance meeting between Ash's Charizard and Paul's Torterra. Now Charizard won't stop trailing Paul, determined to either make Paul's life hell or help the stubborn trainer realise his feelings for Ash. Comashipping.
1. A brash Friend

**Title**: Orange Cupid

**Summary**: It all started with a chance meeting between Ash's Charizard and Paul's Torterra. Now Charizard won't stop trailing Paul, determined to either make Paul's life hell or help the stubborn trainer realise his feelings for Ash. So far, all he has accomplished is the first goal. Charizard couldn't remember having this much fun in his life.

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon is not mine; Nintendo has that right.

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky that night, casting it's shining ethereal light along the forest and its inhabitants. The air was calm and peaceful, and the Pokemon of the night could be heard calling softly to one another in through the trees. Among them Torterra shuffled aimlessly through it all, his movements surprisingly graceful and quiet for a beast of his size, the regal way in which it held itself a surefire indication to its wise years.<p>

Paul's manmade campfire could be seen in the distance behind the large Pokemon, the only thing out of place in the scene. Every now and then Torterra would glance back just to check his master was still where he left him, secretly terrified of losing his master in the darkened forest. He enjoyed being out among the stars and plants alone from time to time, and Paul, either unminding or indifferent, allowed him to roam freely during these nights without worry.

Unlike the tense relationships Paul shared with many of his other Pokemon, Torterra's was special. He had been with Paul from the beginning, had experienced every high and low of the trainer's life, and was also easily his most powerful. As such, the two shared a mutual bond of respect, nurtured by their years spent together. Because of this, Torterra cared deeply for his trainer, often seeing straight through the lavender-haired trainer's icy mask. He also shared many of Paul's ideals; in this world, you had to be strong, and if you were not, you simply got stronger. Those who did not follow this were not cut for this journey.

He moved stealthy through the trees, sucking the fresh and cool night air into his nostrils, flaring them in pleasure and flexing his shell happily as he felt the overhanging leaves of the trees above him gently touch his own, filling him with their gentle strength. Every now and then he stopped to graze serenely on the lush grasses.

A sudden disturbance slid into his senses, and the grass Pokemon started out of his dreamlike wandering stupor, his gaze travelling to the sky. He felt the very forest around him tense as a strange Pokemon came into view above in the sky, high enough to look minuscule but close enough Torterra was able to see the shape.

Torterra's movements completely ceased, and he cocked his head, watching intently. What a strange looking Pokemon it was… He was hesitant to say it was a Garchomp, but it had the general shape of one… even though it was a bright orange color. A shiny one? …And fat.

A fat shiny Garchomp, then.

It was flying lower and lower, and Torterra could see now that it had wings on its back, and were not attached to its arms at all. And the tail and head were much smaller than they should be. Now completely intrigued, Torterra followed as the strange Pokemon slanted to the ground and swiftly disappeared into the trees near Torterra, it's flying almost too quick for Torterra to pinpoint where it had landed.

Without a second thought, Torterra eagerly shuffled towards the Pokemon's landing point, slowing after a few minutes when he saw it through the trees. It was crouched by the river, it's smooth neck arched gracefully, snout buried deep in the water, drinking.

Torterra crept as far as the trees went next to the river. The Pokemon was definitely not a Garchomp. As he had noted before, the shape was all wrong, with the bulk centered around it's shoulders and belly, and a small, slender head onto top of an equally slender neck. The arms were also short, and it was a glowing healthy orange.

It was also _huge._

Torterra was both amazed, and slightly fearful. He had no idea what this one was, and if it was hostile. Worry for his trainer and family sitting unknowingly nearby rose.

The orange dragon Pokemon finished nourishing itself and, lifting his head, cocked it toward Torterra with an echoing and inquisitive growl emerging from its throat.

Torterra started to slowly shuffle from the trees, seeing no reason to hide anymore, considering he had been found out. If he did he would only serve to make himself look hostile and dangerous. His instinct was telling him that that would not be a good idea.

'Greetings,' he politely welcomed, inclining his head after stopping a few meters away. He relaxed slightly when he saw there was no malice in the other Pokemon's eyes, just a mirroring interest and somewhat smug arrogance.

Then the strange Pokemon snorted, grinning at Toterra with large white teeth. 'What is this, my welcoming committee?' His gaze raked along Torterra's physique, and Torterra, for the first time in a while, felt inadequate and self-conscious. 'What are you, some retarded lovechild between a Venusaur and a Blastoise?'

Torterra's head withdrew slightly at the supposed insult even though he was not familiar with a Venusaur or a Blastoise. It was easy from the heavily antagonizing tone of the other that it was definitely meant as an insult. He growled softly.

The dragon flashed another grin at him, and returned to the stream for a few more hearty gulps.

Torterra felt his anger slowly seep out. This Pokemon didn't seem to be outright nasty, just sure of himself and used to being the best. The similarities between his new 'friend' and his trainer suddenly became obvious, and Torterra had to hold back a chuckle.

'You're not from around here, are you?' He asked instead, not bothering to mask his curiosity.

The Pokemon drew his neck up in order to glance around at the surrounding scenery with something akin to disgust in his face. 'This place? I bloody hope not.'

'I meant this region,' Torterra elaborated, patiently waiting.

'I hail from Kanto.' At this the Pokemon straightened up considerably, his whole body and voice swelling with pride. Torterra noticed this with amusement and newfound respect; he could relate when it came to the pride he had in his own region after travelling with Paul vastly through the others.

'You're from this one, right? Sinnoh, yeah? Thank hell. I thought all the Pokemon from around here were sissies, but you look pretty decent,' the Pokemon smirked, 'for an overgrown Bulbasaur.'

Torterra's head rose slightly. He had lived with his blunt trainer long enough to recognize a fair-sized compliment hidden within comments like that that were designed to initially offend their targets. He also caught the hidden meaning.

'It would be my honor to meet you in battle,' he offered with respect, bowing his head in a friendly manner. When the Pokemon answered Torterra could hear the laughter in his voice.

'Woah, slow down there, Flower, I don't wanna hug you.' The interesting Pokemon snorted, looking away. Even so, he immediately looked back with a challenging stare, and Torterra could see powerful muscles flexing.

He met the Pokemon's competitive gaze evenly, taking a few steps forward and flexing his shell, showcasing his own strength. Excitement rose up within him.

Then, the other powerful Pokemon relaxed and shook his head, breaking the both of them out of their battle-induced trance. While Torterra tilted his head, the other sighed.

'Listen, Flower, I'd love to kick your green ass but I'm kinda busy now. On a quest, you know?' He said, his rough voice firm.

When Toterra's only reply was to incline his head again out of curiosity, the bright orange Pokemon's wing's flapped slightly in frustration. 'I'm looking for someone,' he elaborated vaguely.

Again, Torterra's response was patient and kind; he ambled over until he was fully next to the Pokemon and settled into the lush grass, waiting. The other blinked, before shrugging and settling down next to the other giant, stretching comfortably as his muscles ached from the long journey. 'I'm looking for my trainer.'

Torterra's eye ridge rose in a perfect imitation of Paul. 'You lost him?' he scoffed, catching himself when he realized that sounded quite rude.

Torterra watched the Pokemon snort, sounding amused. 'Kind of. Not really. His name is Ash.' The last bit was added as a wistful sort of reminder, as if the Pokemon needed to hear the name out loud again. Torterra, however, did the closest thing a Pokemon of his size and mannerism could do to a double take.

'Ash?' he echoed. 'Always with the yellow mouse on his shoulder?'

By the way Charizard perked up with an awed '_Seriously_?' , Torterra knew he had hit the nail on the head. Still, he couldn't help but confirm it, somewhat incredulously. '_He's_ your trainer?'

Charizard nodded animatedly, for the first time looking genuinely happy. He even started stumbling over his next words, which was quite a strange sight for the huge and deadly looking Kanto Pokemon. 'Yeah, he's- is- well, was—' He slowed down and his gaze went to the calm trickling stream, before going back to Torterra. 'He is. Or was.'

'He abandoned you?' Surprise was evident in Torterra's voice, prompting Charizard's interest into how well this greeny knew Ash.

Charizard snorted. 'As if. He rescued me from being abandoned by this bastard trainer. Then he left me with my own kind in the Kanto region to become stronger. Now I'm on his trail.'

Torterra nodded as he absorbed the new information, finding himself amazed at all these new revelations. There were many things he was curious about, but he finally settled with a simple; 'Why?'

Charizard regarded Torterra for a few moments, before shrugging. 'It's sure as heck been long enough,' he said. 'Besides, trouble follows the kid. If I'm with him, I'll finally find a bit of excitement.'

He gave Torterra a curious glance, eyes narrowed slightly. 'And just how did _you_ know him?'

Torterra chuckled at the slightly aggressive note in the other Pokemon's words. 'Your trainer is the rival of my trainer.'

He chuckled softly, drawing Charizard to look sideways at him. 'They have quite different training qualities, and bounce off each other spectacularly. Although, my trainer does instigate fights a lot due to his strict attitude.'

Charizard tilted his head, before; 'Shit. It's a small world, isn't it?'

'Quite so,' Torterra replied in amusement. They settled into silence for a few moments as Charizard surveyed the forest, lifting his snout to sniff deeply at the night air.

'Name's Charizard, by the way. Master of the skies,' he turned his head to Torterra to enable himself a cocky smirk. 'Defeater of Legendaries. '

Torterra appraised him for a few moments debating on the authenticity of that statement before deciding that no matter how arrogant this Pokemon was, it could very well be true. 'It is a pleasure to meet you. Mine is Torterra.' He paused for a moment, before just for the sake of it adding; 'Defeater of gym leaders and tamer of grouchy trainers.'

Torterra allowed himself a pleased shake when he practically felt the approval radiate off Charizard in the form of a rough laugh.

'You know, you're all right, Flower. At first I thought all you Sinnoh guys were pussies, but you're all right.'

Torterra didn't bother to point out he had just introduced himself, knowing full well Charizard knew his name. He didn't really mind anyway, considering Flower seemed a weird sort of affectionate payout term.

Both of them started when a sudden crunching came from behind them and Charizard was immediately on his feet, eyes narrowed. Torterra jumped again at his new friend's aggressive preparation as he heaved himself to his feet, before relaxing just as abruptly as they had moved.

'Calm yourself,' he ordered Charizard a little sharply. 'It's is only Paul. My master.'

Charizard relaxed as the brush parted to reveal a normal and indefinitely safe human boy with a stoic face and lavender hair. 'So this is your dick trainer?' he asked Torterra, allowing his claws to lower.

As soon as the boy caught sight of the two of them his surprise only lasted a split second before he resumed walking towards them like nothing was out of the ordinary. Charizard glared openly as the boy came nearer. The boy stopped, then caught and held Charizard's heavy gaze with narrowed and cold eyes, his whole body looking relaxed and calm. Charizard immediately felt a strong respect for this boy.

But was he all bark and no bite?

'Torterra, there you are,' Paul stated, turning his gaze to Torterra, seemingly dismissing Charizard with nothing more than a small sneer. Despite his newfound respect, Charizard growled lowly, feeling his blood starting to heat up.

And he utterly _despised_ being ignored.

His growl grew. Torterra turned to Charizard sharply, shuffling protectively in front of Paul. His defensive stance said all, and Charizard glared at Torterra. 'Your trainer really is a dick,' he flatly informed the grass Pokemon.

Torterra smiled grimly. 'I am well aware of that fact. But if you try to hurt him, I will not hesitate to use painful force to stop you.'

Charizard scoffed, but he untensed slowly alongside Torterra. 'I'd like to see you try, Flower.'

'Torterra, vine whip.'

Torterra turned to look at his bored looking trainer somewhat incredulously, instantly chastising himself for misunderstanding his master's line of thought. Of course Paul would immediately try to catch Charizard. It was only fitting on his quest for power, and the power of Charizard could measured easily by just one look.

Even so, there was no way he was going to help Paul catch Charizard. Even if he didn't want to it was impossible; Charizard already belonged to Ash.

To prove his point, Torterra shifted around until he was facing Paul and rumbled apologetically. Paul frowned at Torterra before raising an eyebrow, his gaze transferring to Charizard. Before Charizard knew it, a Pokeball had slammed into his face.

It bounced off and rolled innocently onto the grass, unmoving. Charizard howled in anger. 'You little shit-!' he snarled, his wings flapping furiously and fangs gnashing dangerously.

Paul took a step back, watching Charizard, his expression only changing to one of disappointment. 'Oh, so you already belong to someone else,' he growled. 'Pity.'

He turned. 'If I can't catch you, you're useless. C'mon Torterra.'

Torterra looked from Charizard back to Paul, wobbling between a sigh and a laugh. He finally decided to follow after his trainer, although stopping at the edge of the trees for a final goodbye and offer.

'We are just over the forest there; Paul and my team. Perhaps you'd like to join us for the night before you set off again?'

Charizard cocked his head, looking unsure, although mostly surprised and flattered. 'I dunno…' He started, before Torterra intervened.

'Paul runs into Ash every other day. Stick around us for a few days and I guarantee he will lead you to Ash.'

Charizard looked thoughtful, before a sharp stab of hunger attack his stomach. He nodded thankfully to Toterra. 'Not now. Maybe I'll pop around later, after some hunting. Until then, Flower!'

The gust that came from Charizard's mighty wings unfurling and beating him into the air blew Paul off his feet a few meters ahead of Torterra, who, completely unaffected, chuckled and nudged his pissed trainer up and towards their campsite, blatantly ignoring the embarrassing string of curses that resulted from it.


	2. Meeting the Family

It was easy to find Torterra's temporary home after he had eaten; Charizard just simply spiraled up into the clouds and headed towards the nearest campfire light. In Charizard's view this region wasn't so bad after all now that he discovered the hunting was choice; there was an abundance of slow flying bird Pokemon doubled with many fat rodents running around unbidden on the forest floor. A far fetch from the sometimes too numerous and tiny Pidgey and Ratatta of his home region. With his stomach full, he set off for the pleasant company he had discovered earlier.

Without slowing, he swept into the campsite and landed heavily next to the huge green lump lying near the trees. The plants were thrown about in his after draft along with most of the manmade equipment that had been lying about the clearing, and the fire sputtered in protest. Paul gave a surprised shout as he was swept backwards, dropping his bowl, which regrettably held his dinner.

'Nice of you to make it,' Torterra said with growing amusement in the shocked silence that followed.

'What the hell?' Paul spat, pulling himself up with a quick glance at his unsalvageable dinner before glaring at the cause of it; the strange Pokemon he recognized from before. From his experience Paul could tell it was a Charizard from the Kanto, but what was bothering him was the issue of why it was here. And why the hell wouldn't it move on?

'Torterra, bite!'

Like before, the only response he got was a long stare from his beloved pokemon, coupled with long, innocent blinks of the eyes. Charizard posed no threat and by now could be classified as 'friend,' so the giant grass Pokemon saw no reason to abide to the trainer he normally would do anything for. The rest of Paul's Pokemon followed his well-known example and were now all staring at Charizard with a mixture of curiosity and open hostility.

Paul narrowed his eyes as the Charizard snorted, the innocent sound coming across suspiciously as laughter.

'Eletabuzz!' he snapped, going for his next powerful- and loyal- Pokemon. 'Thundershock!'

Eletabuzz, however, was far too busy examining the newcomer with lazy excitement.

'Wow, what are _you?_' He demanded, trotting up. Torterra chuckled as he felt Charizard relax next to him, answering his younger teammate. 'His name is Charizard,' he said. 'He comes from Kanto.'

'Right next to your home, buddy,' Charizard yawned, before setting his eyes on Eletabuzz, whose own widened significantly. 'I know a couple of you guys. Really cute little bastards that pack a heavy punch.'

To the side right by the fire, Paul's Magmar rumbled out a strange sort of quack-like laugh. 'You've got that right,' he said, his voice deep and gravelly with fond amusement. 'Who knew fire would mix so spectacularly with electricity?'

The young Electabuzz swelled with pride while Charizard slid down next to Torterra and surveyed the mixed array of Pokemon in the clearing. Besides Torterra, Electabuzz and Magmar, there was a cross looking Ursaring to their side, a sleek Honchkrow above Torterra on a drifting tree branch and a proud and impressively groomed Weavile on the other side of Torterra.

The Ursaring glared openly at Charizard, who, sensing the bad vibes, turned his head to stare with cool dislike at the large bear Pokemon opposite them. 'You got a problem, moony?' he asked softly.

'Yeah,' Ursing snarled back. 'I'm lookin at him. I bet you' ain't nearly as tough as you look.'

'Ursing,' Torterra warned in anger, sensing the rising tension. He was ignored, something that didn't sit well with him. Ursaring was always so hot-headed, far too eager to prove he was the strongest… which usually lead to a wrestling match of dominance between the two evolved Pokemon. Ursaring never won due to lack of experience and his own consuming temper, something Torterra never hesitated to remind the normal type of when he was getting too antsy.

Just like he was now; challenging the large orange Pokemon without restraint in bold and foolish pride. So _immature._

Although, surprisingly, Torterra was ignored by Charizard as well, who pushed himself up and past Torterra. 'Really,' Charizard said, looking smug. 'Cause if you are as tough as you look then that's just pathetic.'

Weavile's eyebrows rose and she smirked, watching silently as Ursaring swelled in growing anger. Honchkrow cackled from the tree, leaning down and watching the both with eager eyes. Paul's eye twitched at his Pokemon's strange behavior, and he glared at them all, noting the Charizard and his Ursaring's taught stances. He waited for the outcome, curious himself.

Ursaring flexed his claws in a display of strength and took a step forward, growling loudly. Charizard tensed, and then leapt. Every eye in the clearing followed as Charizard gained the necessary height using his one flap of his mighty wings in order to slam his taloned hand straight into Ursaing's face and use his own weight to shove Ursaring to the hard rocky ground in a flash.

Ursaring hit the floor and grunted in pain, his wide and pain-filled eyes clear through the clefts of Charizard's fingers. The ground splintered around his head and compressed on itself. And, with sickening cracks, a small crater was suddenly surrounding Ursaing's throbbing head.

Charizard withdrew back to Torterra's side while shooting the large green tortoise a smug grin. Torterra found himself grinning back, proud of his new friend, and more than a little impressed. Electabuzz leapt up and dashed to Ursaring's side as the large bear groaned, his paw lifting to cover his forehead in a daze.

'Woooooooaaaaah,' the electric Pokemon marveled. 'That was amazing. He's out for the count! And you sounded just like Paul, all confident and tough!' He said, his now impressed eyes fixated on Charizard, before flickering to his trainer, who was watching them from the other side of the fire.

'I agree,' Weavile started smoothly, leaning herself back against her tree with a satisfied smirk at Ursaring. 'Down and out in one shot. That's what I like to see,' she purred, tilting her head Charizard's way and winking.

Charizard overly ignored her save for a quick growl as Honchkrow delicately fluttered down to Ursaing. 'Hehehehhe!' she laughed, flapping her wings at Ursaring in shame. 'What a terrible performance! And in front of the boss, no less!'

Ursaring struggled to rise himself up, but as his head left the ground he found himself overtaken with dizziness, and found in his last ditch attempt to stand up he fell flat on his face instead of his back. He turned his head to glare hatefully at Charizard, lifting on arm to prop himself up as best he could. 'Damn you…' he growled.

'He brought it on himself,' Weavile sniffed, her claws scraping against each other out of habit. Beside her, Torterra nodded silently in agreement. Charizard caught that, and grinned at him again, before turning back to Ursaring. 'Hey, Ursy,' he called, shifting his wings to get comfortable. 'Hurry up and get up. It was a good try. You remind me of me… back when I was still weak.'

There were a few moments of quiet, before Ursaing's head rose enough to catch Charizard's powerful gaze. And he didn't look angry anymore, just surprised. 'What…?' he started.

'Ursaring, get up,' Paul spoke up then, his steady gaze stuck on Ursaring. 'Don't make yourself anymore pathetic by swimming in the dirt. Can you see yourself? He beat you without even looking. I didn't know you were that sad before now.'

None of Paul's Pokemon seemed shocked by this, but Charizard's jaw snapped open. Ursaring nodded numbly, and redoubled his efforts to get up, finally staggering to his feet and grabbing a nearby tree for support as his vision swam.

He jumped in shock as a sudden blur of orange motored past him and stopped right in front of Paul, the wind from the quick movement rushing past the young trainer.

Paul's head jolted up as he suddenly found the Charizard's face head on with his own, a vicious snarl on its features. Electabuzz went to run forward, but was stopped by Torterra, who shook his head quickly, never taking his vision off his trainer and Charizard.

Paul leant back slightly, his eyes widening. In response, the Charizard pressed forward, growling now emanating from his throat.

'It is admirable to challenge those far vaster than you,' he snarled, right in the young man's face. 'It is what builds strength, and courage in this world!' he ended with an impressive snort, blowing heavy wind right in Paul's face. Paul's bangs thrashed around his face in its wake.

As soon as that happened, Paul's own face twisted and he pushed his own face forward, his scowl matching Charizard's in ferocity. Charizard made no move to back down, and as such Paul's forehead made solid contact with Charizard's. He shoved forward determinately, but Charizard was there, straining right back against him.

'Disgusting creature,' he snarled, sounding slightly muffled because of Charizard's long snout in the way.

Of course he couldn't understand Charizard's exact words, but the general meaning of the challenge was universal tough guy language.

No sound came from the clearing except for the two's angry grunts and defiant snarls.

Ursaring's face was one of disbelief, while Magmar had his clenched fists shaking in a silent cheer. Feeling the moment needed a bit more flare, he breathed into the fire heavily, causing it to shoot high into the air in a high cascade of heat and light.

With the two strong willed leaders literally toe to toe framed by the huge flaming heat of the fire behind them, it really was an amazing sight. Torterra found himself awestruck. Almost as much as Electabuzz was.

And then Paul shrieked shrilly from the too-close flames, leaping back to bat at his sleeve and glare fiercely at Magmar. 'What do you think you're doing, you useless spastic?' he shot off, sounding far more hurt than angry. 'You could have torched me!'

Magmar offered an apologetic snort as the flames died away instantly and shuffled over. Paul jerked away like a child throwing a tantrum, turning his back on Magmar to continue growling silently at Charizard, who stared back, unimpressed.

'Why are you still here?' he curtly threw at the large Kanto beast, who snorted lightly and promptly turned his back on Paul, stomping back over to Torterra and throwing himself down with a loud thump.

Paul's scowl widened. 'Don't you dare walk away from me!' he shouted.

'You're not my trainer,' Charizard muttered, yawning and looking away.

At Charizard's obvious cold shoulder and rude treatment, Paul seemed to flounder around angrily for a moment, clearly not used to receiving such treatment, but far too used to giving it. After a few yelled tries, in which he deployed threats, threats using his (incompliant) Pokemon and plain insulting swear words, Paul growled in frustration and whirled around, deciding to ignore Charizard as the Dragon Pokemon had done to him.

Charizard snorted loudly and mockingly from behind Paul's back, who gave no indication he heard. He simply walked with dignity to his sleeping bag, haughtily smoothed it out and slipped himself into it with a much dignity as he could muster.

He was silent for a few moments while everyone watched him, before; 'If you aren't gone by tomorrow, I will catch you and train you for myself, you son of a bitch.'

It was silent again.

Weavile grinned lazily at them all. 'Don't look now,' she called. 'But he's sulking. Again. Wow. Honey, you'll have to teach me those moves sometime. It's a rare talent to be able to knock our trainer a new one.'

Charizard cocked his head at her, one skeptical eyebrow risen. 'You kiddin' me? He's a soft-cocked wimp.'

Ursaing snarled, and moved away from the group. Weavile watched him go with unsurprised eyes. 'Annnnd, there _he_ goes.'

Honchkrow rolled her eyes, fluffing her feathers. 'He's just as bad as Paul sometimes,' she growled, looking up to Charizard, respect in her voice. 'Now because of you, we probably won't be able to talk to him for days. Not that it's much of a shame. Taking him on, then Paul? I commend you, fine soldier.'

'Agreed!' Magmar called from the fire where he had sat himself for the night. 'There aren't many Pokemon who can hold up to our master like that. My red-hot coal is out to you, sir.'

Charizard regarded them all somewhat fondly, having the pride to look somewhat abashed. 'He's just a harsh bitch,' he said, glancing to Paul with hard eyes.

At this, Torterra felt he had to jump to his master's defense. After all, Charizard had only seen one of Paul's many shifting sides. Not to mention, he acted exactly like his bad-tempered trainer, weather he knew it or not.

'He's not always like this,' he said, nudging Charizard lightly. 'He has many faces, and they are all lead by his ambition.. which sometimes comes off a little too strongly.'

Charizard scoffed heavily, and Torterra had to refrain from rolling his eyes. 'He's a lot like you in some aspects.'

Charizard actually jerked away from Torterra at that, looking quite wounded. 'Excuse me?' he snapped, his rough tone easily covering up his hurt. Now feeling guilty, Torterra laughed and shuffled closer to Charizard. 'Not how you think,' he reassured Charizard, who pouted –like a hatchling!—at him.

'You see, you are both strong, brave, and full of courage that is sometimes mislead,' Torterra explained, revealing all that he had observed since meeting Charizard with great pleasure at the surprise in Charizard's eyes. 'You are both quite hard-headed, and refuse to back down from a fight. Complete stubbornness,' he dryly said, shooting Charizard a look, '…that allows you to take on anything in your path with ease, and with no fear. You show all this through your brash and straightforward nature, while Paul holes it up inside, only letting a bit through, seeing emotions as weakness.'

'Yeah, a face like ice most of the time,' Honchkrow mused, to which Magmar shuddered dramatically in the background.

Electabuzz nodded in agreement, bouncing over the plop himself down at Torterra's feet and lean comfortably against his huge grass leader. 'I'd pay to see someone crack it. Big time,' he said with a smirk, tilting his head up so he could see Charizard and Torterra.

'Well, we all know the only one that will be able to do that is him,' Honchkrow put in, laughing mysteriously.

'Ah, yes! _Him_…' Magmar said even more mysteriously, seemingly for the sake of being annoying.

'You should see him with the kid,' Weavile suddenly cut in, her ruby eyes shining. She sighed. 'When they meet, such passion, such longing… it is such an pleasurable yet painful experience to watch.'

'What is this, a soap opera?' Charizard said, his amused voice verging on a sneer. 'Can someone clue me in? Like, _now?_'

All of Paul's (non-hostile) Pokemon turned to him at the same time, all grinning. It was almost creepy, and Charizard shifted slightly with unease.

'Yeah, Torterra told us. He's your trainer, isn't he? That's so weird! I mean, what are the chances?' Electabuzz grinned widely up at him, his sharp teeth visible.

Charizard ducked his head down in order to see Electbuzz, looking more confused than ever. 'Huh?'

Honchkrow flapped gracefully onto one of Charizard's wings. 'Well, duh!' she quipped, looking miffed. 'Paul's love!'

Charziard wasn't sure if the world was tipping or if the stupid Honchkrow on his shoulder was enchanting him with some shadow attack, but suddenly Honchkrow disappeared with a sudden squawk and he was on the ground, narrowly missing a yelping Electabuzz.

Magmar started laughing. A second after, Torterra joined in. 'I hope you don't mind,' he said. 'I told them about Ash.'

'I—what—' Charizard spluttered, heaving himself up and looking to all of them with narrowed eyes. 'You bastards better not be fucking with me!' he snarled, almost desperately. 'There's no way my Ash would get stuck on a bastard like him! He's too sweet! He's too young! And hell no! He's already had a bang with that Oak kid!'

Torterra blinked at Charizard as this new information was absorbed by him, as well as the rest of Paul's Pokemon, with surprise by some, and interest by all. Magmar started cracking up.

'He's taken?' Weavel questioned first. 'That's too bad. If Paul finds out, he'll probably go emo.'

'Weavile!' Torterra sharply scolded while Magmar continued laughing.

'Well, uh, I'm not sure if he still is with the Oak- it's been a while-' Charizard attempted to backpedal, not sure anymore what was going on anymore.

'That's so sad! I can't believe, after everything Paul and the kid have gone through—'

'-But it was bound to happen, no? I mean, c'mon-'

'Well, Paul will just have to step up on the stalking a little bit to catch Ash's attention, yes?'

'-But how-'

'Okay, _STOP!_!' Charizard sharply roared, not caring how loud he was. It worked; every Pokemon with a two-mile radius fell silent, giving Charizard enough time to rub his head against the tree behind him before banging it a few times for good measure.

'Okay…' he growled, turning to look at all of them slowly. 'Someone, explain? Like, what the hell?'

Torterra, still settled quite comfortably on the ground, chuckled shortly, before smiling at Charizard. 'Calm down, my friend. I'll tell you. Just first, why don't we all get ready for sleep? No doubt Paul will like it if we are tired in battle tomorrow.'

There was a chorus of short grumbles around the clearing as all the Pokemon set about their nightly tasks such as grooming or finding a suitable spot to curl up and sleep. Before Torterra was able to turn his attention to Charizard, he tilted his head up and called out to the still lump sitting just out of the light of the fire.

'That means you too, Ursaring,' he gently said, making sure to make it sound like a request, and not an order. When he got no response, he sighed, and turned to see Charizard staring at him.

'What?' he asked. Charizard chuckled, sitting back down with a fold of his wings and lifting his head to stare at the stars. 'Look at you Flower, being all commando and that. It's cute.'

Torterra rose a brow, before dismissing the comment with a quick smile. 'Well, Ash and Paul. Where should I start? Well, I guess the beginning is always a good start…' he thought aloud while following Charizard's gaze to the sky.

Despite Torterra apparent conversation starter, the two fell into comfortable silence together as the sounds of Torterra's family talking and settling in around them for a bit. Before Charizard sniggered.

'No, I think you should start at the end. It would make me less confused if you did, dumbass.'

Torterra snorted lightly, finding himself grinning regardless. 'You really are just like Paul,' he stated firmly.

* * *

><p>The first thing Paul was aware of the next morning was that it was suddenly very, very hot in his sleeping bag. That came right before he realized the life was slowly being crushed from him. Not good.<p>

His eyes popped opened with a curt '_Shit_-!' as he was pulled from the land of nod and into consciousness. Where he couldn't move. That normally didn't happen in the morning.

Struggling around but not getting very far, he was able to deduce the huge crushing weight that had suddenly descended on him in the early hours of the morning. It was that _damn Charizard_.

'_What the fucking hell?_' he wheezed, feeling the weight harsher now that he was awake. He leveled his fists and started pounding them into the rough orange skin above him. He accentuated these with various choice swear words, stopping only to suck in deep gulps of air.

He wasn't having any effect, and that same annoying snuffling that sounded suspiciously like laughter came again as the mass above him shifted. Paul's teeth gritted, and he twisted. 'Get off me, you fat lump!'

There came a bellowed trumpet from the side, and Torterra suddenly came barreling into Charizard, probably from where he had just awoken. Paul launched himself up, drawing in deep lungfuls of air while scowling as best he could.

He finally turned, murder written all over his face, to see Charizard grudgingly pushing himself back to his feet while his Torterra growled and snapped at him, stamping his feet.

Torterra's angered state had no affect on Charizard, who kept jerking with laughter. Torterra seemed to calm don at this, realizing Charizard meant no real harm, but kept growling lightly, looking for all he was worth like a stressed Staravia with ruffled feathers.

Paul, however, did no such winding down. 'It's about time you made yourself useful,' he spat, feeling wounded and betrayed. 'Why is that bastard Charizard still here? Is it too much to assume that after all my hard work you can actually take down a worthy opponent?'

Torterra immediately waddled over, rumbling apologetically, and nudging at Paul's hand. Paul pulled away, scowling, and turned to roll up the squashed remains of his sleeping bag.

That damned Charizard started laughing again, echoed by a few of his traitorous Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Breakfast passed by quickly, somehow made foreboding by the presence of the rouge Charizard in their midst. Well, to him at least. Save for good old Ursaring, his Pokemon seemed disturbingly happy around this unwanted visitor, and it was ticking Paul off.<p>

By the time everything was packed up and he had recalled all of his Pokemon into their balls, he turned and fixed the most heated glare he could on the Charizard, who was lazing around under the shade of some trees nearby. When Paul's heavy gaze caught his attention, he uncaringly raised his head and yawned loudly.

Paul frowned. 'Stay,' he curtly ordered with one dangerously intent word. Charizard stared back, unblinking.

Somewhat satisfied the Charizard had lost interest in him, Paul turned and, shoving his hands in his pockets, heading down the path that lead towards the road.

Hearing the tell tale scuffle of large feet following him, Paul almost swore. Forcing himself to continue, he ignored the sounds as long as he could. And "as long as he could" lasted around… a minute.

He whirled around, cursing on his lips, only to see the Charizard in the exact same position he left it in by the side of the road, only it was right near him, and not far back at the small campsite he had just vacated. On further investigation, the Charizard appeared to be sleeping.

Paul ground his teeth for a few moments, before pivoting and heading once again towards the road.

The scuffling sounds ensured, this time quicker. Without thinking, Paul whirled around once again, one eyebrow cocked. The Charizard was "asleep" again. But this time in the middle of the road. Paul snarled, turning away at a steady trot, his shoulders cringing when he heard the heavy thumping footsteps follow him again.

Paul slowed and kept his body relaxed before suddenly twirling, his face a smug and set victory, only to find nothing there at all. Paul froze, casting his sights around wildly for the now missing Pokemon. _What the? But it was just there!_

Paul kept looking around even as he resumed walking, his expression now extremely puzzled. And a bit ticked off. He had almost had the bastard! And _now_ it decides to run out on him?

No, wait! There! A sound behind him…

This time Paul practically jumped into a midair whirl in effort to catch the Charizard in the act. When it wasn't behind him, Paul almost screamed in frustration. Seething in open rage and annoyance, he slowly turned back onto the path, jolting in shock to find the Charizard stretched out before him, blinking relaxed and lazy eyes at him. And looking like the smuggest little twit Paul had ever seen.

On pure furious impulse, Paul grabbed the first thing he could in his pack (only because there was a disappointing lack of stones on this dirt path) and hurled it at the Charizard with all the strength he could muster.

Without hesitation, Charizard lunged to his feet caught the stray Pokeball smoothly within his teeth. A loud, harsh CRUNCH sounded throughout the forest shortly after. Didn't this kid ever learn? He was more stubborn than… well, _he_ was. Charizard wasn't sure if he should respect or pity the trainer because of that.

Paul gave no indication of outright rage, just a cold, seething glare. 'You wasted one of my balls,' he snarled.

Charizard rolled his eyes. _Pussy_.

'If you aren't going to join me, beat it. I don't have time for you,' Paul continued icily, his confusion at this Charizard's insistence hidden behind his carefully placed mask of anger.

Charizard started his snorting laughter, and didn't stop. _As if that's gonna happen, shrimp_, he mused silently. _Tormenting you is fun._

Paul easily caught onto the fact that he was being mocked, and he frowned darkly, his stance tensing. He observed the Charizard a few more moments before his curiosity overtook him. 'Where did you come from, anyway?' he questioned blandly, knowing he wouldn't get an answer and already scolding himself internally for wasting time on something so trivial. But he was curious, and his curiosity was often his downfall. 'Are you some reject trainer's? Or a deserter? Humph. That would explain why you are so strong, then.'

Charizard's rambunctious laughter slowly died down at that, and he regarded the boy curiously, giving him a short, amused bark. _Something like that._

Paul stared right back at Charizard, for the first time with something other than annoyance or contempt.

Then he coolly turned and started walking down the road again, but there was no hostility, or rush. Kind of a grudging welcome respect. Charizard grinned toothily, stamping quickly after Paul. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

* * *

><p>And so it begins...<p> 


	3. Failing

So here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, my fans. It seems a lot of people really enjoy this one, and I'm so happy. Getting reviews really does encourage me to write, even if I intialy write everything for my own enjoyment. So, thanks for all the support, guys!

One thing that caused a bit of confusion; I originally wrote chapter one as a fun oneshot with the Pokemon Paul had around the start of DP, simply becuase it had been so long since I'd last watched it I couldn't remember who he got rid of and who he ended up. Then I watched around two seasons in a few weeks and decided to update his pokemon team so the story took place around the middle of DP. So I had to go through and change most of their names. Therefore, there is no Elekid, just one childish Electabuzz. Sorry, guys!

And also, rating has moved up to M due to sexual references, language and adult themes (thank you, XLR8ION c:). I never learn, do I? Might as well do all mine M right from the dot, because I have such a dirty mind. But I swear, I didn't start out intending so much profanity to come on! It was Paul and Charizard! D: They made me do it! (because they are both so badass they have filthy mouths...)

* * *

><p>Paul had been going for more than a few hours now, stopping at a single Pokemon centre to restock his food supplies, then continue on.<p>

The Charizard had followed him for a while, almost driving Paul crazy, but it seemed to have disappeared for the moment. Well, Paul tried to believe that, but while it was easy to ignore the sound of scuffling behind you, it wasn't so easy to ignore the constant shadow that blocked out the sun above your head.

He sighed grumpily, trudging on as his eyes slowly followed the blotched outline of the dragon Pokemon's shadow as he wheeled in the sky above him. When the blasted thing was in the sky, Paul couldn't even yell at it.

After a while, the shadow became so commonly annoying he couldn't help but get used to it. After a bit more time, he solidly forgot all about it.

It was during this time when the path started to deviate from dust and gravel to a paved and well-cared for road that Paul paused. Familiar voices and calls were sounding from the forest grove to his right, and his heart jolted at the familiarity of the sad situation.

As always, before he knew what he was fully doing, he had turned off the road and headed into the trees, following the happy voices like a siren song. It was less than a few moments before the small line of trees ended to show the grassy field it had been shielding from the road.

Paul eased to a stop well before the thick brush ended and stood there wistfully, taking in the scene before him. He felt Charizard land shortly after he disappeared and heard the monster's surprisingly quiet footsteps come to a stop behind him, but he made no indication of noticing at all.

Because in the field was Ash and his friends, along with the large of assortment of Pokemon that belonged to all of them. The gutless older one appeared to be cooking, while Ash and the girl ran around with the Pokemon, laughing and shouting.

But Paul didn't really care about all of that… he just watched as Ash carelessly dodged back and forth playfully, dodging his pokemon with his cheeks flushed and his eyes shining. He laughed, loudly and embarrassingly and ridiculously, and sounding so completely Ash-like. Paul thought it was stupid, but as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew he wished he could be by Ash's side, laughing like that with him. Because while Ash was bright and childish like a kid, he was firm, powerful and engulfing; exactly the image that a champion needed to be; the champion Paul needed to someday be.

'He looks so happy, doesn't he?' Paul asked distantly, his voice still hard,seemingly directing it at Charizard. Charizard looked to Paul squarely, then back to Ash and back again, narrowing his eyes.

So this was how it was, huh? He had to hand it to his fellow powerhouse; Torterra really knew what he was talking about.

Scoffing to himself, he nudged Paul sharply forward. The resulting glare he received was so fierce he was surprised Paul didn't breathe fire in his face. And that was really saying something, coming from Charizard.

Shuffling back slightly to give the human his space as he turned back to watching Ash, Charizard shook his head despairingly. Torterra apparently also hadn't be joking about Paul's stalker-like tendency. That needed to be fixed. As well as getting the pompous purple idiot to actually talk to Ash.

He exhaled hot air heavily, scowling at Paul before grinning evilly. His work was going to be cut out for him… but oh, how he loved a challenge.

Paul noticed the dark change in his aura and started glaring at Charizard again, sensing trouble. He started to turn back to the road, determined to get away from Ash as quick as possible before the huge orange twit drew attention to themselves. No doubt this pokemon would easily crush all of Ash's, and Paul would gladly hand Ash a crushing defeat in revenge for making him feel so uncomfortable at the moment, but he knew better then to think the thing would listen to him. No, definitely safer to get out while he could.

Charizard caught on immediately, and snarled. No way was he going to let Paul get out without watching the interaction between Paul and his trainer! But, shit, he was going! What could he do?

But before he could do anything, the bushes leading back to the road rustled, and a familiar scent Charizard hadn't smelt in eons assaulted his sharp nose. His nostrils flared as he backed up and silently launched himself into the thick foliage above.

He couldn't let Pikcahu find him now! Then he would never be able to get the bastard Paul to come to his senses!

Paul only heard a slight whoosh behind him, and when he looked over his shoulder to growl at Charizard, the large lizard was suddenly no longer there. His mouth gaping in annoyance, Paul continued staring, wondering how the hell Charizard could have moved his fat bulk that quickly (and why).

As such, he completely missed Pikachu almost running into his feet. The small mouse was far too intent on following a long lost smell to notice Paul until It was almost too late.

The both of them noticed each other at the same time, and the resulting reaction was almost comical. Pikachu skidded back on his heels in confusion quickly replaced with anger, and he growled at Paul. Paul leapt back in disgust, his hands flying up in an undeniably girl-like way as they settled into a sort of stalemate, staring at each other.

It was silent until Paul risked a glance over his shoulder to search for both Charizard and the occupants of the distant field, but he saw nothing. 'Don't you dare,' he whispered, slowly turning his head back to the runt, his mouth curled in disgust.

Pikachu answered with a shrill angry yelp, and sparks flew slightly.

Paul brought both his hands down in a somewhat panicked, but mostly angry, shushing motion, but he should have known it was no use. Fate favored no man that cheated it.

'Pikachu? Where are you, buddy? Pika—oh! Paul?'

Paul's fists clenched, and his eyes squeezed shut. Maybe he should just run. He didn't have to turn around and confront Ash, and sneer at him, and push him away with more deliberate taunts.

Even so, he was stepping around cautiously before he knew it. Ash smiled brightly at him, like all other times, still believing Paul would relent every time. 'I didn't know you were there!'

Paul felt like snorting. _Yeah, I was stalking you. Glad you're so happy about it._

While the two humans conversed, Pikachu circled that area frantically. That scent- it was definitely, it HAD to be CHarizard's; Pikachu would know it anywhere, cause he _stunk._ Of sweat and power and burnt coals. So where was he?

'So, you wanna join us? Brock's almost finished lunch!'

Paul shoved his hands in his pockets as Ash cheerfully invited him, and felt his throat constrict. He wanted to, but how could he? There was no way. And Ash was weak. No, he was. Ash deserved better. There was no other option; escape. What he always did to get out of uncomfortable situations. It was almost ironic. He would never_, ever_ back down from a challenge, but situations like these always had him running. How he hated that.

Without a word, he started to walk past Ash, but a sudden orange flash came out of nowhere and swept hard against his feet, and he was sent tumbling into Ash. They hit the ground awkwardly with matching yells, his face falling perfectly into the cleft of Ash's neck.

For a few seconds he found himself seemingly immobile from the sweet scent and steady heartbeat against his before he pushed himself up, his face bright red.

It gave him a small tone of satisfaction to see that Ash's face was just as red.

'Paul—I-' he stuttered out shyly, making Paul's heart throb painfully against his tight ribcage.

He had to get out of here before did something he would later regret. Because he always did.

So he shoved himself up, ignoring Ash's protesting cries of 'Hey, are you okay? Paul!' And he ran. He ran, his face red and his body warm and his heart thumping and his stomach lurching.

He hated it when these feelings overtook him. It made him feel sad, and uncontrollable, and, and… and _weak_.

He despised the weak.

Figuring he had gotten far enough away from Ash that the younger boy wouldn't follow, he leant against a tree away from the road, gasping thickly for breath. His head fell into his hands, and his shoulders heaved.

Anyone upon first look would say he was crying, but he wasn't. He wasn't. Damn, he hated himself for being so weak. He needed to work harder, be stronger. This was sunk deep within the very fibers of his being, and the drive pushed him on. It was always there, struggling to replace those damn feelings.

He felt the powerful presence of the one who got him into this mess approach. Without lifting his head he snarled at the huge pokemon.

'Fuck you,' he simply stated, finally lifting his head to glare emptily at Charizard. It was to his surprise and slight discomfort that Charizard looked apologetic.

Charizard slowly bent his head to Paul, nudging his muzzle gently in the boy's hair like he had done to Ash so many times.

Paul stubbornly held his glare for a few more seconds before it collapsed and he sighed, lifting a hand to rest it on Charizard's cheek. 'You're too damn smart for your own good,' he said stoutly with a trace annoyance before he lifted that same hand to slap it lightly against Charizard.

Charizard jerked in surprise like a startled Ponyta, then shuffled slightly, butting his head against Paul hard enough to send the boy stumbling.

'Oi-!' Paul growled, catching himself and standing to stare at the amused Charizard. Charizard made a snuffling sound, grinning.

Paul hesitated, then ruefully smiled. 'I still hate you,' he said with his usual confidence. Then, he straightened, and headed off down the road. 'You coming or what, beast?'

Charizard only grinned, as if he expected nothing less. Then he flapped after Paul, his mind churning.

Ash was all for the go; that much was apparent from his still obvious body language, and Paul seemed to no longer be in denial, just hiding. What they needed was some gentle persuasion… or rather, Paul did. All Ash needed was a chance.

Charizard could see it. Paul might look as if he had all the confidence in the world, but he crumbled like sand around Ash.

Charizard growled softly. If there was only a way to talk to Paul, or get the message to him. He suddenly jolted as a thought suddenly occurred to him. Yes, he _had_ seen that familiar stupid balloon only the other day before he met Torterra.

He smirked, his grin sharp-toothed. Maybe there was…

* * *

><p>It only took him a few minutes of hard scrutiny from the high skies to locate that bloody balloon (which had still not changed in design… good lord, how many years had it been?).<p>

Without much of any warning, he zoomed right down to it and abruptly stopped with a huge gust of wind to hover right outside the basket.

The poor unprepared occupants of said balloon all screeched unimpressively upon his entrance, scrambling to the back in a flurry of spilt food and failing limbs. Charizard snorted. Some things really did never change.

It only took a few seconds for them to recognize him. Before they could start he wiggled his nose in annoyance and directed his intense gaze at Meowth, growling, 'Hey, shit-for-brains.'

Meowth practically jumped two feet in the air and struggled to hide behind Jessie while staring at him with bulging eyes, mostly marveling at how much bigger the twerp's Charizard had gotten in his absence.

'Y-yeah?' he squeaked timidly. 'Y-you'd better spit it out before we get' cha!'

His attempt at bravo was dismissed quickly as Charizard rolled his eyes. 'Listen—'

'What's he saying, Meowth?'

'LISTEN!' Charizard roared impatiently, effectively silencing the trembling members of Team Rocket. 'As I was saying,' he grumbled out, returning his attention to Meowth. 'I'm gonna say this once. There's an opening for a Human-Pokemon translator in my book, which is closing soon. Come with me now and stay alive, or refuse, and I easily take you, then kill you. Now hurry up and jump on.'

Meowth's mouth dropped open. 'W-what? _N-now?_'

'What does he want?' James whispered.

'Now or never, cat,' Charizard said, turning so his back was within easy jumping reach.

After a slight hesitation, Meowth turned to his two human companions. 'Um- I'm gonna be going with this guy for a while,' he said miserably. 'Hopefully I'll be back –alive- for dinner.'

'What the hell do you mean?' Jessie demanded, casting Charizard a nervous look.

'Um—' Meowth started again, but it quickly morphed into a panicked shriek when Charizard arched his neck and snapped up Meowth by the scruff of his neck in his teeth. 'Too long,' he growled, his voice muffled but the silky fur.

And with that, he pushed away from the basket and wheeled away into the air, groaning as Meowth starting screaming bloody murder, right next to his sensitive ears.

It wasn't until Charizard neared the ground and started skimming the trees leisurely in his search for Paul that Meowth's yells slowed, and Charizard reveled in the brief moment of silence.

'What ar' yer gonna do wit me?' Meowth finally whimpered.

'I was telling the truth,' Charizard answered, spotting the familiar head of lavender head and swopping towards it gratefully. 'You're gonna be my translator.'

As Meowth tilted his head in confusion, Charizard neared the walking trainer within seconds and in a great sweeping arc snatched Paul up and turned, heading for a small clearing near the road. Paul gave an indignant shriek as the ground suddenly fell away from his feet.

It only took a few seconds for him to realize what had happened, and he turned a furious glare at Charizard above him. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' he roared quite impressively. 'PUT ME DOWN _NOW_!'

It wasn't long before Charizard dumped him carelessly on the ground alongside Meowth, and he wasted no time in leaping up and practically jumping down Charizard's throat in anger. 'What was that?' he snarled, pounding his fists in a perfectly pissed off Paul manner against every part of Charizard he could.

Charizard merely blinked his huge eyes curiously at Paul, shifting to sit down on the grass.

'Seriously, what was that? You just leave and I have no idea if you are coming back or not… and this is how you come back!'

That actually caught Charizard's interest, and he smirked down at Paul, whose blows had slowed as he seemed to realize just what he was saying. Scowling, he leveled one last stinging punch at Charizard's snout (which Paul got some pleasure out of seeing Charizard jerk his head back in annoyance) before shuffling back and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He then noticed Meowth, who was cringing, looking more terrified of Paul than Charizard. 'What's the wimp doing here?' he curtly asked, jerking a thumb in Meowth's direction with a raised eyebrow. 'You went off to get this guy? What for?'

'I'm the translator, apparently,' Meowth growled, crossing his own arms. 'He didn't tell me that much, just abducted poor innocent me-'

'Shut it,' Charizard ordered with a yawn. 'You are going to repeat everything I say to this thick-headed dolt here, got it?'

Meowth nodded, now looking curious as Paul watched impassively. 'What did he say?' he asked Meowth.

'I'm gonna translate exactly what the big guy says over here,' Meowth told Paul, finally relaxing and settling down. 'So don't go getting angry at me!' he sniffed.

Paul tilted his head slightly, then seated himself and sat upon a nearby tree stump, turning expectantly to Charizard. 'Well?' he grumped. 'Hurry up and stop wasting my time.'

Charizard smirked again, dramatically clearing his throat. Paul rolled his eyes. 'Dumbass,' he muttered.

Pausing, Charizard growled and stomped over to Paul, lifted one large wing and slapped it against Paul, sending him tumbling. Paul hit the ground, looking astonished. 'Huh?-ow!' he gasped.

'That was for the insult, you prick,' he snarled before clearing his throat again. Before he could start, though, Meowth did for him.

'Dat was' fer the insult, prick,' Meowth supplied without thinking. Paul's face contorted, and his scowling gaze bore into Charizard, who couldn't help but feel a bit sheepish. His head whipped around to face the cat Pokemon, looking furious, and Meowth's paws slapped over his mouth.

'Not that, you idiot!'

'You said—'

'Forget it! Start translating now!'

Meowth scowled, grumbling to himself, but nodded.

'Now…' Charizard started, looking back to Paul.

Paul internally scowled, having no idea what the hell Charizard could possibly want to say to him straight-out (he was betting it was more insults, as already proven).

Then Charizard started literally bellowing in his face. The sheer power and noise behind the din the large Pokemon was making alone had him stumbling back again, looking even more pissed.

'He's saying; YOU IDIOT? DO YOU KNOW HOW DAMN OBVIOUS YER' TWO AR?' Mewoth yelled, sounding confused, although he did a good job of translating the blatant loud and annoyed tone of Charizards, which made Paul scowl even more. As if Charizard roaring unintelligent crap in his face was enough.

'He's saying; SERIOUSLY? ASH WAS PRACTICALLY FALLING OVER HIMSELF TO SPEAK YO YOU, AND YOU JUST—wait, wha' th' hell is goin on?'

Charizard turned and growled at Meowth, who squeaked and continued. 'Eep! Uh, um, yeah! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU FOB HIM OFF LIKE THAT? CAN'T YOU SEE, YOU IGNORANT BASTARD? HE LIKES YOU TOO!'

Meowth paused to dramatically take a deep breath while Paul had frozen, looking stunned. Meowth himself now looked gleefully snide.

'He' says; STOP BEING-hey, ow! I'm translating here! What was dat for?' A snarl from Charizard.

'But it sounds better when I shout it…'

Growl, smack.

'OW! Okay, okay!' Now grimacing, Meowth turned back to Paul. 'He says; stop acting like you have a stick up your ass and go talk to him! Or I'm gonna drag your damn ass to him myself and force you two together.'

Meowth paused and blinked, his finger still in the air from when he raised it a-matter-of-factly and considered exactly what he had been forced to say. He turned to Charizard, looking beseeching. 'Ya know, I never really realized it, but you have a really foul' mouth. I'm sure the twerp din' teach ya all that…'

Charizard sniffed, rolling his eyes. Mewoth's own widened. 'Oi, oi, oi!' he snarled indignity, jumping up and waving his arms furiously. 'Der's no need for that! You rude meanie!'

Charizard snorted again. Meowth calmed, then grinned, turning to Paul. 'Soooo, I never knew you had a thing fer the twerp!' he quipped slyly. 'Must be—' He stopped, though, when he saw the dangerous look on Paul's face, and edged back. 'Ummmm… good luck with it?' he offered meekly.

And even though he scrambled to get back, he still couldn't escape the fist that completely clobbered him. He flew a considerable distance, wailing considerably while Paul stood and trained his ice-like glare on Charizard.

'Keep your big-ass snout out of my business,' he snarled fiercely. 'I ain't dealing with this shit,' he muttered ruefully, before turning and stomping to a shady area nearby. Once he was a fair enough distance away, he stiffly dropped to the ground and withdrew his lunch for the day.

As Charizard watched him start to attack the food viciously, he almost felt sorry for it. Again, like him, Paul ripped into his food mercilessly when he was in a bad mood. It was kinda making him hungry…

'Please stop lookin' at me like dat,' Meowth nervously chided, nursing the huge swelling bump on his head. Charizard lightly shook himself, offering Meowth an apologetic grin. Although, at the sight of all the teeth, it seldom made Meowth feel better.

Immediately Charizard stared off at Paul with a distant and almost sad look on his face; one that Meowth really couldn't help but mutually sympathize. He seated himself next to Charizard and mirrored him.

As if sensing their stares, Paul turned with a short 'Fuck you!' and then resumed ignoring them with as much vigor as before.

'So dis is why you needed me,' Meowth stated causally. 'He's really acting like an idiot, isn't he?'

'You know it,' Charizard answered. 'Maybe yelling wasn't the best tactic…'

Meowth fell thoughtfully silent for a few moments, then grinned. 'You know, I think I might know the correct tactic to deploy in this situation…' he said sneakily said, leaning close.

Charizard in turn leant back, finding that creepy little face looking even more creepy in this situation. But still, he was open to options...

* * *

><p>'You know…' Charizard started thoughtfully some time later. 'Your plans are usually pretty shit, but this actually, maybe, just might work. Looks like the universe actually has a use for you, shit-fer-brains.''<p>

Meowth nodded enthusiastically, looking quite proud of himself, before the much larger dragon Pokemon's words actually sunk in. He deflated slightly, looking furious.

_'Hey!_'

* * *

><p>Sorry if this one was a bit short. To make up for it, the next willl be on the way soon (it's mostly done).<p>

And special chocolate cake to anyone who has noticed/is leaning towards Charizard/Torterra. It was kind of my intention from the very beginning. I didn't even have to try to get them to naturally interact like so... they just fit XD And VeemonXGabumon gets a large chocolate cookie as well for his/her fabulous comment that had me snorting through my coke: "Tch, Charizard is far too manly for females..." You said it, my fellow shipper! ;3


	4. Plan of Stupid Action

Next Chapter! And so soon after the last! Am I awesome, or what? Beware, a bit of gore at the start, more swearing and adult themes, and a spur of Chari/Torr! But you are all expecting that, aren't you? So what are you waiting for? Read!

* * *

><p>Later that night after they had gained considerable ground, Torterra reclined comfortably a fair way away from Paul's bruised ego and darkly reflecting campfire. He sat in a sloppy circle, faced on one side by Meowth and the other by Charizard, who was messily devouring an unrecognizable corpse.<p>

Mewoth looked faint, his eyes averted, while Torterra watched with light disgust and carefully hidden fondness as Charizard continued to messily ravage his food, licking his chops and sending the occasional spurt of blood their way. Meowth gagged silently.

'Please, if you may respectfully rack off and whet your grueling appetite elsewhere, me and Meowth can put this somewhat crazy plan into motion without you,' Torterra directed idly in Charizard's direction.

In answer Charizard grinned, flicking a bloody piece of flesh toward Torterra. It landed wetly on Torterra's cheek and slid off in a slick mess. Mewoth shrieked shrilly and jumped back, while Torterra merely stared at Charizard, unimpressed.

Charizard kept grinning, so after a few moments the large turtle huffed, quickly rubbing his cheek on the grass to rid it of mess, and turned back to his and Meowth's conversation, ignoring the fact that the cat seemed far too green to continue it.

'Do you really think that this has any semblance of working?'

Meowth blinked at him, before catching himself, letting his usual cocky air mask his fear that he could be the next thing to disappear into Charizard's enormous gullet. The orange Pokemon hadn't been so bad of late, but when he was hungry, it was another story. Even so, Meowth knew he wanted to stick around, even if just so he could see the twerp and this purple bully get together; cause, boy, it was about time.

'Well, due to my previous experiences with the twerp and my many masterful mastermind plans, I…'

It was around then he noticed Torterra's gaze had drifted listfully to the shining moon above him in ignorance, and his cheeks flamed at the injustice of it. 'Well, whatever. You guys know what to do,' he finished tightly, to which the both giants nodded, Charizard more distractedly than the other.

He finished his meal and rubbed his tongue over his teeth, perking up as he spotted a small splotch of blood on Torterra's cheek that the other had missed.

Smirking, he leant over and deftly swiped his tongue across it, effectively cleaning the smooth armored cheek.

Torterra stared openly at Charizard, struck for words of any kind. Charizard smirked cheekily, licking his chops as he smiled in silent laughter. 'Missed a spot,' he threw out casually, shaking his shoulders to stretch and sounding like he had just delivered Torterra a great boon worthy of a king. 'Now let's get this ridiculously slow and sad mission on the road!'

He grinned wolfishly Torterra, only turning to Meowth when he addressed him. 'See you two on Victory lane.' And with that, his wings snapped out, carrying him gracefully upwards.

Torterra blinked, feeling quite unfocused. And when Meowth growled in annoyance and set off for the trees, he followed dumbly, only to be ushered furiously back by Meowth, who now looked quite sly himself due to the recent events.

As Torterra ambled back to Paul, still in total, undecided shock, Meowth shook his head in wonder, finally feeling confident enough to smirk.

'Everyone's an ignorant twit here,' he chuckled to himself as he trotted off into the trees to rendezvous with Charizard through his own means of travel (because there was no way Charizard was allowing " those filthly little claws" to touch his back).

* * *

><p>Paul brooded by the fire. It was something he was quite used to and usually found comfort in, but this time he actually had a solid reason to brood, and that made it suddenly very depressing for Paul.<p>

Charizard and he had barely looked at each other as Paul had finished his lunch and stalked off, the orange Pokemon following, with that annoying little rat in tow. For some reason, Charizard hadn't gotten rid of the thing yet. That bothered Paul, but he really couldn't have cared less.

Right now, he was too sour to let his Pokemon out, but Torterra had came out, as usual. Paul just never had the heart to keep his long time friend in his ball at night when the forest was just how Torterra liked it.

Charizard and Meowth had disappeared a few minutes before after they had relaxed around the fire with Torterra, and without the now familiar impressive aura breathing down his neck, he suddenly felt very lonely, even with Torterra nudging him comfortingly and consistently from the side.

No doubt his Pokemon had been happily updated by the orange bastard.

Torterra lifted his head and sniffed the fresh night air, then turned to Paul and stood slowly. When Paul stared in question, Torterra knelt next to Paul, indicating to his back. Riding Torterra; it wasn't something Paul often did, but on special occasions they had always enjoyed lumbering through the forest together. Paul found it surprisingly relaxing.

And so, when Torterra politely offered again, he couldn't refuse.

He was silent as he released Electabuzz to guard his stuff and climbed on Torterra's back, nestling himself on the large beast's neck comfortably.

After a while, under the shelter of the trees and the calm quiet of the dark forest, he started to relax, feeling his problems disappear for the moment. His palm unconsciously found Torterra's smooth head, and at the resulting rumble beneath him, he smiled slightly.

He had sort of slipped into a light doze, so when Torterra suddenly shifted to a halt and shuffled him off, he was less than pleased. But even so, it felt like all the hatred he had expressed that day had drained his energy, so the best he could do was glare thickly.

'You know, sometimes I wonder why I bother with you,' he managed as he pushed himself up and stretched, rubbing sorely at an eye.

Torterra made a vague snuffling noise, before nudging Paul forwards. Paul took a few steps to appease his partner, raising an eyebrow when Torterra pushed him again, but this time it was more of an insistent butt.

Growling softly, he took another few steps and turned to face Torterra with every intention of telling him that he could very well put his leafy green ass back in his pokeball _right away_ because _he was not in the mood_-

But then he stopped, because he caught a sound in the distance that sounded just like a voice, and when he tilted his head it sounded like the voice of someone he knew well, someone that he really didn't feel like stumbling into right now…

Footsteps, then-

'Pikachu! What are you—_ahhhh!_!'

Paul whirled around, looking panicked, but before he could do anything else Torterra barged into his legs and sent him flying through the trees. He hit the ground on a sharp incline, yelling out more in anger than pain as he started tumbling down.

He hit something hard and wooden at the bottom, and it was only then he became aware of the shouting body that joined him in a tangled heap when he finally slowed to a stop on the unsteady wooden surface.

He jerked up as soon as he could, yanking his limbs away from the other person, who yelped at his sudden movements.

'Wah—Paul?' Ash asked in incredulously, rubbing at his head and wincing. 'Man, what hit me?'

Paul almost couldn't believe it.

He cast his eyes frantically around, taking in his surroundings that he had been unable too because of the, you know, falling and tumbling. They had both landed at the bottom of the incline –which Paul could now tell was actually a bank bordering the river- on a rickety old raft that had been pushed off the pebbles by Ash and Paul's impact. Although, it was a wonder they hadn't rolled over and off the other side in the river. Thank goodness for small miracles.

Small miracles, that was. Tiny, insignificant ones, in fact. That seemed to think they were equal to and made up for the terrible amount of shitty happenings that made up Paul's life these days. Figures.

He fought the urge to scream.

'This is low even for you!' He yelled to the sky, picturing himself setting every single Pokemon he owned on Charizard's sorry ass with no remorse.

Ash jumped from his spot seated near Paul and watched with concerned eyes. 'Um, who? Are you alright, Paul?'

Paul turned to face him and sighed. No. Nuh. No way. He wasn't dealing this right now.

'Fuck this,' he muttered, low enough so Ash wouldn't make out what he had said. He was a master at pushing the other boy away by now, but he didn't feel like being downright nasty anymore. As brutally pointed out in more ways than one by Charizard, it wasn't getting him anywhere and did nothing.

He leapt off the raft without another word. The water was thankfully only waist deep from where it had drifted, and not too cold, so he started wading with purpose towards the shore.

'Paul! You should really get back on the raft now!'

Paul ignored him, feeling only slightly guilty.

'Really, Paul! Don't you know about the –'

Paul didn't hear the rest, because he suddenly froze as a toothy set of jaws closed around his hip. The water around him shimmered, and his eyes widened. 'Shit,' he breathed.

Without a moment to spare, he swung around and hightailed it back to the raft, shouting and wincing as more teeth locked onto various body parts. As he dashed for it and threw himself on he was helped by Ash, who pulled him on and started yanking the small Carvanha off him.

Paul swore again as Ash continued pulling them off one by one, leaving grazes and small red points in their wake, before throwing them gently back into the frothing water. It didn't really hurt that much, but his pride was crying.

Then the worst of the most horrible thing in a terrible situation happened. Ash started laughing. It was it nice, soft, good-natured; the one that usually had Paul standing behind a tree just to hear. But now it just sounded brutal and patronizing to Paul's dented man-pride.

'Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I assumed you knew…' he laughed again, pulled another off Paul's upper arm and rubbing the red skin there apologetically. '…Right before you jumped into the river. You're lucky this is just a juvenile swarm, otherwise you'd be in real trouble.'

Paul's face burned and he scowled. Paul's skin tingled where Ash's hands touched, and he had half a mind to grab Ash's hand, just to feel it again. The other half was wondering why he had yet to shove Ash away.

Catching himself at that thought, he did. Ash didn't really look surprised and just kept grinning, shuffling back to sit down comfortably.

In the face of Ash's cheerful face, his glare intensified. That seemed to quell Ash a bit, and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Paul started to shiver.

_The orange bastard really thought of everything, didn't he?_ Paul thought sourly to himself as he sat cross legged and rested his chin on one hand, deftly ignoring the other's curious and somewhat shy looks.

After a few hopeless minutes, Ash politely (and completely out of the blue) offered; 'Nice PJ's.'

Paul suddenly went rigid, and Ash hid a grin. _Please, for god's sake, this had better not be real_… Paul screamed to himself, praying it was not true. A quick glance down proved otherwise.

While Ash was clad simply in a plain t-shirt and sleeping pants, Paul's light blue tee featured a little chibi Turtwig sleeping on the front, complete with lots of little matching ones spread out on his cotton pants, all in different poses.

Paul felt like he might just die.

Well, he HAD been camping in the roughly the middle of nowhere. And Paul only ever wore them when he had been feeling especially down after a crap day (exactly like today; in fact, that day was a perfect example).

'They were a gift from Reggie,' Paul mumbled as he turned away slightly in embarrassment. He felt he had to give some sort of explanation. But then, that wasn't much of an explanation anyway. Ash seemed to get it, though. As always.

'That's nice,' he said, smiling softly. 'Reminds me of when I started my journey in Pallet- I overslept and forgot to get changed, so I ran out of the house and all the way to the Professor's lab in my pajama's.'

He chuckled to himself in remembrance while Paul snorted. 'That does sound like you,' he said, intending to sound snarky, but failing. His mouth quirked slightly instead. That was just like something Ash would do to, reverting the embarrassment to himself to make him feel better. And it was working.

Damn it all. Why did he have to be so gentle, so caring, so nice?

They fell into silence then, not entirely uncomfortable, but not entirely comfortable, either.

Ash sighed contently, looking around. Paul twitched and glared questioningly in annoyance at Ash. He was rewarded with a humored smile.

'You need to learn to relax, Paul,' he said in response to Paul's unasked question. 'Look around, it's beautiful out here at this time with the stars and the moon and the Pokemon…'

Paul dismissed his surroundings in order to stare at Ash and narrow his eyes slightly in an accusing manner. 'You haven't even wondered about how we're going to get off this thing at all, have you?'

Ash blinked at him, and raised his eyebrows. 'And you haven't even looked at all the wonders around you yet, have you?' he answered back shortly. Paul's eyes narrowed harder, and Ash met his gaze head on, smiling smugly.

Paul was all too happy to let the silence overtake them again, but Ash was determined to have the last word. 'The river is bound to thin or push us onto the bank sometime soon,' he said. 'When that happens we'll just follow the river bank back to where that huge Beedril nest was, because that's the spot where we fell,' he took a moment to smile at Paul. 'No problems, see?'

Paul had to gradually admit the black-haired trainer was right (for once) but refused Ash the satisfaction of him knowing that. So instead he just sniffed and turned away. He also wasn't gonna let Ash know that he felt guilty right after because of Ash's sad look, either.

Damn. Again, he hated this.

Silence reigned again, and with it the lack of anything else to do that would not lead to (another) awkward conversation, Paul actually looked around. And to his surprise, he found it was quite beautiful. The moon cast a wide glow on the surrounding area, and Pokemon flitted about in groups around them in the trees and the water. Many bug Pokemon songs drifted out to them and mixed with the smooth lapping of the water against the wood…

'Paul…' Paul immediately snapped to attention, and attempted to look grudgingly like he hadn't gotten his hand stuck in the cookie jar. 'What?' he asked carefully.

Ash grinned at him, leaning back on his hands. 'You should smile more often. You look really nice when you smile.'

Paul felt stunned. He had smiled then? Well, shit. There went some more of his badass street cred.

Finding nothing worthy to say (everything else that popped into his head was either dumb or nasty), Paul stared incriminatingly at Ash for a few moments before looking away somewhat self-consciously. He could feel the other's amused gaze, and tried not to feel the strange mixture of pleasure and uncomfort at Ash's attentions.

'Thanks,' he muttered.

The moment didn't last long, however, as soon the pace quickened, and the water started to swell angrily around them. Ash drew closer to the middle, eyeing the frothy waters with reluctant fear. 'Paul, you don't think…?' he started with a gulp.

Paul didn't answer again, too focused on peering downstream, were the river seemed to stop in a… sudden line… fuck.

'This just isn't my day,' he groaned venomously as he unconsciously shifted into the middle, Ash pressing against him. He shot a quick glance at Ash. 'Any bright ideas?'

Ash pressed his lips together, still peering at the far off incline. His expression suddenly brightened. 'Maybe we won't need a bright idea,' he exclaimed. 'Can you see that?' And he pointed.

'See what?' Paul asked sharply, distracted by the way their arms brushed when Ash shifted.

After a few minutes, it soon became clear. A tree, not very large but still sturdy looking enough to support their weight, had fallen a few meters from the edge of the supposed waterfall, colleting debris and bobbing almost merrily every time a rise of rushing water crashed into it.

Both boys watched it in surprised disbelief until it was within reaching distance, and neither needed instruction on what to do next.

As the raft collided with the tree they leapt as one, landing in clumsy crouches on the tree, which bent alarmingly at their weight. Paul watched as the raft was pushed under the tree at the river's encouragement and disappeared into the boiling white froth below. It wasn't too big of a waterfall, but was still one with the potential to cause great harm if one went over it. If he squinted, he could see the Quagsquire playing in the cove in the distance below.

'Now, c'mon,' he ordered to Ash, turning towards the other. 'And don't you slow me down.'

It was to his shame that when he turned to Ash, the fellow trainer was no longer there. He zoomed in on the shore, and there he was, grinning like a satisfied Haunter.

Ignoring the unhinging of his jaw, Paul scrambled, loose-footed, along the tree (almost slipping in a few places) and hurriedly disembarked next to Ash.

'How the hell did you get over here so fast?' He said.

Ash simply grinned, wiggling his fingers in Paul's face. 'Mankey fingers,' he said in answer as Paul brushed them away, before glancing around.

'We didn't drift too far,' Paul said, peering back the way they came. 'So It shouldn't take too long to get back.'

'Too bad,' Ash chirruped with a smile. 'I was just starting to enjoy myself.' Paul couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, and figured he should have been lightly thankful for that.

They set off down the bank in mutual silence, before Ash suddenly spoke, looking confounded. 'Did you notice that tree had been burnt down?' he asked skeptically.

Paul's head shot up. 'What?'

'The tree,' Ash repeated, raising an eyebrow. 'Just the bottom had been burnt out, and that's why it had fell. Kinda weird, don't you think?'

Paul blinked, then nodded thoughtfully, fuming on the inside. What a surprise. At least Charizard had done something about that waterfall. He didn't want o consider what would have happened had he not let that tree down.

'Paul,' Ash started suddenly again, and Paul sighed before turning to him with an impatient look, figuring there was no point stubbing the boy now. Once he knew he had Paul's attention, Ash grinned and drew closer. 'What's your problem?'

Even though it took Paul a while to figure what Ash meant, the answer was curt and thoughtless. 'You.'

Ash nodded sarcastically, looking torn between being amused and annoyed. 'Yes,' he said, 'But why? Just because we train our Pokemon differently, even though we both aim to win? Yeah, right?'

He trained an incredulous stare at Paul, who sucked on his lip, looking bored, but feeling speculative. Just how was he supposed to answer that? If he denied it off with his usual jackass comments, he had a feeling that it would only confirm something Ash was thinking. He might of not been the smartest boy, but in certain areas he knew a lot more than he let on.

'You irritate me,' he let out, before he could stop himself, then settled with that. It did kind of answer the question and still stuck to the truth, even if Ash was less than impressed.

'Obviously. So it's this irritation that has you peeking from behind bushes, and then running when I spot you?'

At this, Paul unexpectedly snarled in irritation, feeling his face heat up. Somehow he knew blowing Ash off with an angered '_Tauroshit_,' would not get him out of this one.

Ash stayed silent at his outburst, so Paul attempted to quickly gain the ground he had lost. 'It's called finding your opponent's weakness, dumbass,' he supplied angrily, still knowing that there was really no point trying now. 'The thing you never seem to think of, even in the thick of battle.'

Ash hummed, but Paul wasn't sure weather it was from agreement or denial. He was watching Paul closely, and Paul had sped up as a result. He could feel his eyes on his back now, thoughtful and caring and … sympathetic? Hell, no. Sympathy from Charizard, powerful and demanding of respect was one thing. Little, defeated Ash was another. He whirled around.

'Listen, just stay out of my business, got it, hopeless? I don't care how you battle and I don't want to be friends. Just leave me the hell alone,' he demanded angrily, finally feeling the long day boil over within his heart.

Ash's face opened in surprise, then closed with shock and anger. He scowled, glaring right back at Paul.

'How can you be so angry all the time?' he almost yelled, feeling more than a little hurt and rejected. 'I know you think it's stupid to be friends, but what you don't realize is you already act like a friend, Paul!'

Paul felt himself sneering, and found there was no way he could stop.

'Oh yeah? How the fuck do I act like a friend? Tell me that, Ash!'

Ash's face softened slightly, before his eyes narrowed, and despite the huge number of quirky reasons he could list that were swirling though his head, the simplest slipped from his lips. 'For some strange reason, you're always there.'

Paul was humbled to silence then, and his jaw worked furiously against the suffocating silence of the night at those few words and their double meanings. After a few debating minutes, he turned with a short 'Whatever. That doesn't even make sense.'

They stomped on for a few more minutes, both fuming, and Paul suddenly became aware that Ash had stopped behind him. Feeling on the verge of a mental break-out, he looked over his shoulder hotly, snapping 'What is it _now_?'

Ash's frown deepened. With a curt gesture, he said, 'That's the Beedril nest. Right next to me, idiot.'

Paul kept stomping, not really listening. When the words actually sunk in he jerked to a stop, twisting around with an angry 'Why didn't you say so—'

He trailed off and completely deflated when he was met with an empty riverbank.

The nothing he suddenly faced reflected his mind and soul as everything suddenly sunk in like a prolonged thunderstorm of misery. He blinked furiously, his mind not working, stopping and short-circuiting, then rebooting dumbly again.

He finally constructed enough coherent thought in order to trudge up the slope despondently, almost jumping out of his skin in unprepared surprise when Charizard was suddenly there in front of him, his sharp eyes narrowed and body language completely and utterly hostile.

Paul himself stopped for a mere heartbeat to take in Charizard's obvious displeasure with him, before bowing his head and deftly sidestepping the large orange lizard. He could feel Charizard's anger, and knew that Charizard would love to probably bash his head against the ground a few times.

Paul knew if Charizard actually tried, he wouldn't stop him.

When he entered his camp with Charizard following quietly behind him he ignored Torterra's questioning rumble and threw himself into his sleeping bag as bonelessly as he could.

This had been most possibly the worst, most horrible day he had ever had the experience of living. Knowing that, he could only grit his teeth at the thought of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>Next one shouldn't be too long, as I've finally worked out how to conclude this story. After all, it was always meant to be short. But there is still more to come, so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed that one. Any spelling errors were because of my rush, and fer god's sake, is Beedril spelt with 1 L or 2? ...too lazy to even google it... -_-<br>Love you guys! :)


	5. The definition of a Dumbass

Here it is, the next chapter! Sorry about the slowness, but hopefully I've got things moving again. Well, as much as a lazy person like me can :P As usual, I hope you all enjoy it, and that it meets your growing expectations! And, excuse any errors you may find, as I am but just a human. And I haven't quite gotten to the 'professional editor' stage of my life yet, but I'm working on it ^ ^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Paul awoke groggily the next day, feeling strangely empty. All his Pokemon had released themselves sometime during the night, but it didn't seem like they had rose together to greet him good morning.<p>

From the time he took getting dressed to making his breakfast and glaring at them each in turn, they all watched him with open displeasure, their displeased looks boring into him as they lounged around. All but Ursaring, who watched nonetheless with blunt interest.

He regarded his best Pokemon and Charizard for a while when he first caught sight of them, side by side and far too close for a just a couple of friends napping, before shrugging indifferently. A teeny tiny part of him regarded their bond as cute, while the rest of him just really didn't care. It was their business, after all.

The damn cat was blessedly gone, but that was the only good thing about the day so far. No doubt each of his Pokemon had been told in length by Charizard the events of the previous night, which would explain the way they were acting. It only reflected the way he felt about himself, after all. He had never ever thought he had been capable of feeling guilt, yet here it was like an uncaring bitch. It made a good companion to Charizard.

As he was packing everything up and returning his Pokemon to their balls, he felt the incessant need to do something, spurred onwards by Charizard's deadly looks and his honor- what was left of it. Or maybe that was just Reggie echoing in his head once again. He could almost hear his wise and annoyingly caring older brother now.

_Someday you'll do something you regret Paul, and when that happens there will be no-one to blame but yourself. So, fix it. No-one else will. _

Sighing heavily, he returned all of his Pokemon but Torterra (sill lazing in the grass next to Charizard) and Honchkrow, who watched him curiously, still stuck doing her morning preening.

'Honchkrow,' he said. 'I need you to do something for me.' Charizard's head shot up from the corner, feeling pride start to stir in him as he watched Paul retrieve a notebook from his bag and rip a page from it. Maybe his good side was finally starting to rub off on Paul for the better.

Grinning, he yawned and returned his head to the ground, nuzzling roughly against Torterra's side, who shoved him back just as harshly and fondly.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when Torterra suddenly vanished in a zap of red energy did Charizard shoot back up, snarling at the injustice of it all and Paul's smug face.

* * *

><p>It wasn't surprising that for the first time in a long time, Ash awoke in a bad mood. Neither Brock nor Dawn commented much on the brooding silence that came from their normally cheerful companion, opting instead to glance at each other in worry. When Ash had returned the previous night silent and grumpy, they had received no more than a groan and the information that Ash had somehow met up with Paul while out chasing after Pikachu.<p>

They supposed that alone warranted enough of a reason for a bad mood but when the bad mood continued into the next day, it seemed they would have to proceed with caution. After all, Ash seldom had bad mood swings, but when he did, they were a frightful thing.

While Dawn and Brock were setting up breakfast, Ash wandered to the side of the river and stared grumpily into the clear rushing water. If he squinted, he could just see the shining scales of the juvenile Carvanha dipping about beneath the surface.

Noticing this, Ash's frown deepened, and he sighed. Pikachu nudged his elbow, and when he received no outward reaction, the long-time friend pushed his way into Ash's lap, squeaking indignantly. Ash gave a small smile at this and rubbed Pikachu's head soothingly, feeling slightly better.

A sudden _squawk_ had him looking up in interest to see a very familiar Honchkrow settle beside them. She folded her great wings around herself and stared at Ash, her feathers ruffling slightly as she cooed.

Ash tilted his head. 'You… you're Paul's, aren't you?' he asked dumbly, knowing for sure she was. The dark blue tint, the way she held her head; this was no doubt Paul's Pokemon.

Honchkrow simply nodded, before delicately offering up her leg. Ash jerked in surprise at the sudden movement before noticing that a small scrap of paper was tied there.

Feeling sluggish with curiosity, Ash slowly reached forward and untied it, unfurling it under Honchkrow and Pikachu's intense gazes. Upon reading the contents of the paper, Ash blinked in wonderment. After a moment, he was smiling. After another moment, he was laughing, his sour mood completely dispelled.

Chirruping in confusment, Pikachu scrambled up, trying the read it, while Ash continued to smile. For written there was one simple word. A word that from brash and stubborn Paul was worth a thousand.

_Sorry_.

* * *

><p>Hours later Paul reclined in a somewhat relaxed manner, feeling all of his recent stress and worry start to leak out in the face of the one thing on this planet that he truly enjoyed; Pokemon battles. He knew he had been far too wound up lately, and this was the perfect way for him to work out his fusturated anger.<p>

'Weavile, focus punch!' he called, watching as his Weavile pounded the opposing Scyther into the ground. It twitched slightly as Weavile hopped back lightly and _snikked_ her claws together triumphantly.

Paul smirked, returning his successful Pokemon to her ball. Behind him, Charizard sniffed, unimpressed, while the small legion of local trainers that had gathered around them gasped and grinned in amazement.

'Wow, another one down!'

'How does this guy do it?'

'Is there anyone who can beat him?'

Paul's smirk grew wider as he soaked up the post-battle enthusiasm. This, this is what he liked, and deserved. It soothed his frazzled nerves, put him back in control. Turning to Charizard, he leveled the lizard with a cool glare. 'Think you could do better?' he growled as Charizard made a show of yawning.

'Hey, you! I challenge you! I can take you!'

Ignoring the blind challenge behind him, Paul was studying Cahrizard, who had straightened up with interest and moved forward, growling in excitment. 'All right then,' Paul said, turning back to the younger trainer opposite him. 'I accept. And Charizard, I choose you.'

The crowd 'oooooo'd' in excitement, which turned to polite laughter when Charizard stomped to Paul's side and knocked him aside roughly using his head. Paul bit back a curse, then planted both hands on Charizard's attacking head and shoved him back, fuming.

_With you, yeah right. I can fight for myself._

Charizard continued nudging Paul to the side, not sparing the tough trainer any mercy. Paul frowned at the realization, then resigned slowly, stepping back with an indifferent shrug. 'Fine then, you stupid Salamander. Don't come crying to me when you lose.'

Charizard nodded gleefully, his whole body rippling in anticipation. Paul walked to the side of the dirt area and seated himself lazily in one of the wooden benches provided for spectators. Around him, mouths fell open and eyebrows rose.

'What are you doing?' the challenger asked, looking ready to laugh. Another right next to Paul said, 'You really gonna let him fight alone?' Paul shrugged again, his eye twitching. 'He wants to do it by himself,' was all he answered. To add finality to the statement, he crossed his arms and leant back. Again, his reputation was ruined when a red light suddenly appeared from his pocket and Torterra materialized next to him. People crammed back in surprise to make room for the beast.

There was a small silence that was punctuated by Charizard's eager roar as he flapped into the middle of the arena and leveled a glare at the young man facing him. The challenge was clear, and the man stepped back a moment, looking unsure, before catching himself and grinning.

'Great!' he exclaimed. 'This'll be easy!'

But, easy was hardly the word that could be used to describe his match against the rouge Charizard. He started with his Prinplup, which didn't work as well as he had thought; not when his semi-powerful water gun had hardly any affect at all on the seasoned warrior.

By the sixth Pokemon, the crowd was roaring in excitement and Paul was grinning. Gritting his teeth, the trainer recalled his out for the count Rhyhorn that had been bested by Charizard's brute strength alone. With a last glare at Charizard and Paul, he slunk away down the path quickly. Everyone parted for Charizard as he stalked up to Paul, his head held high and wings stretched out proudly.

'Impressive,' Paul said with a small grin, while rolling his eyes at Charizard's show-off nature. He watched as Torterra rumbled something to Charizard, who in turn winked. Paul growled, and smacked Torterra lightly on the head. Torterra tilted his head towards Paul in amusement, while Paul growled again. 'No fratenizing with the enemy,' he bluntly whispered, which only served to amuse Torterra more. He knew it was more likely Paul was just jealous that he had more of a love life than him.

Paul stood and rubbed Torterra lightly on the head before recalling him, muttering half-heartedly about the effectiveness of the stupid Pokeballs when all they did was let the damn things out. Brushing past the now dispersing group of people (who were already converging on the next arena, where another battle had started), he headed for the track, now comfortingly knowing Charizard would follow.

The first thing that alerted him to the young man barreling after him was Chariard's surprised growling and the sudden rush of wind that was produced by Charizard's great wings flapping in agitation. He whirled around, a hand rushing to his pokeballs on reflex.

The man frowned at him as he skidded to a stop in front of the pair, a hand held up to shield his face from Charizard's rambunctious growling. 'Listen you—' he started, clearly addressing Paul in a tone Paul really did not like, before he stopped and turned to Charizard and snapped, '_Stop_ that, you stupid lug! What are you doing here? Where's Ash?'

If the man hadn't commanded Paul's attention, he did now. Turning to face the mysterious man fully, the lavender-haired trainer asked sharply, 'What did you say?'

The man's frown deepened, obviously seeing something in Paul he didn't like was a lean young man, only a year or so older than Paul, tall with thick chestnut hair, and an air of discreet and annoying arrogance. Paul felt himself sneering. Something about this guy… he _really_ didn't like.

The man continued. 'As I was _going_ to say; who the hell do you think you are? This Charizard isn't _yours!_'

Paul bristled heavily, now openly glaring. 'I _know_ he isn't mine. The dumb animal won't stop following me.' He ignored the warning snarl from Charizard at that.

'Huh, what?' The man said, now appearing shocked and confused. 'Following you? Charizard, what are you doing? Won't Ash be wondering where you are?' The man's eyes narrowed dangerously and his body tensed. 'You didn't desert him, did you?'

Charizard's reaction to this was instantaneous and furious; he reared back as if he had been punched, than bore down on the man, flapping his wings while shaking his head wildly. The clear answer was no, and the man relaxed visibly, but still remained tense. 'Then what are you doing here?'

Then, what the man said finally penetrated Paul's anger-clouded mind. This Charizard was Ash's.

This _Charizard_…

…Was _Ash's_.

Charizard…

FREAKIN ASH'S.

He stood there, speechless. Then, he did the only thing he could; he turned on Charizard.

'Well, that sure explains a lot,' he drawled out coldly, his voice shooting through Charizard like jagged icicles. Charizard shuffled, feeling troubled. He had gotten to know Paul surprisingly well in the week they had unwillingly spent together, and the look on his face now was one he knew was in the danger zone; completely emotionless, except for his eyes. They were small slits, filled with compressed anger.

He turned and stomped off.

Gary stood there, his mouth opening slightly, before he clenched his fist. 'Hey, you…! I'm not finished with you yet!'

He went to go after Paul, but stopped at the stony glare that Paul threw over his shoulder. 'I've finished with _you_,' Paul spat venomously. He continued walking briskly away.

Gary snarled silently, feeling his own anger start to boil like water in a kettle. 'Why, you bastard-' he started in a low and deadly voice. He started forward again, but was this time stopped by Charizard's tail. He looked up at Charizard in question, who was staring at the retreating Paul sadly, for once his aged and worn face looking it.

Gary felt his anger bleed out, and he sighed, straightening. 'So it's complicated, huh?' he asked softly. Charizard turned his gaze back to Gary and held it, confirming Gary's short statement. He then lowered his head and nudged Gary back towards the arenas, away from Paul.

He watched as Charzard slowly took off after Paul for a few moments, feeling all of his unanswered questions swirl within him like a blender. He finally concluded that it was Charizard's business alone, and had nothing to do with Ash. Even so, he couldn't help the uncomfortable twinge in his stomach at the whole situation.

Turning hurriedly on his heel, he set off.

* * *

><p>'Fuck off.'<p>

That was all Charizard had gotten out of Paul in the last few hours, and he wasn't really surprised.

But shit, Gary really had to just show up like that and throw a completely unforeseen and ugly wrench in his beautiful and ultimately successful plans. The final reveal of his true identity was meant to be displayed in a shower of successful flames, maybe when they met for their first date, or had their embarrassing first kiss. Now, it looked like that might not be much of a possibility. Dammnit it all to Magmar's hell.

As they kept walking and dusk slowly fell, Paul had no choice but to stop and make camp. He had gathered a few sticks and started a fire, then dropped next to it and started brooding, something Charizard was well used to by now. Although the difference was this time he had directly caused it, and it was his fault.

As a result, Paul had ignored Charizard the whole time, and on top of that, the dragon Pokemon was now in possibly the most embarrassing position known to any proud beast of the sky; down on his stomach, head and wings lowered, next to Paul, and still he could get no positive reaction- nor reaction at all- from Paul.

Charizard was just _theeeeee-iiiiiisssssss_ close to snapping at the stubborn trainer.

He decided to give it one more go, despite the uncomfortable growing sensation in his mind that insisted he was cozying up to this human that wasn't Ash FAR too much (Ash was and would always be a special case), but threw it off; so what if he was? He wiggled closer, and growled softly, prodding Paul none too gently on the arm. Paul refused to look at him, and waved at the mighty Pokemon like he was some common fly.

Now, that set Charizard on edge. And that was it. He stood quickly, his wings snapping out and long neck arched. The draft from this was enough to send Paul tumbling to the ground as Charizard snarled and griped reprimandingly above him.

Paul's face showed shock as he slowly to his feet. Then it morphed into rough recognition, and he looked at Charizard as if for the first time that day, the anger and misplaced betrayal still there, but dulled.

He rose and took a seat again, but kept his now steady gaze on Charizard.

'So, you really are Ash's, then?' The silence spoke for Charizard, and Paul shook his head slowly, now scowling, and feeling much more like his normal self. 'Well, that _really _explains a lot now.'

He stewed quietly a bit more for a few minutes, before sighing and watching Charizard intently. 'Why didn't you let me know?'

A strange whine came from Charizard's throat here, followed by another soft growl as his vocals deepened. Paul gave a small smile. 'Is that supposed to be an apology?' At Charziard's nod, he snorted. 'It was a shitty one.'

As Charizard's wing whapped almost playfully over Paul's head, a sense of normality fell over the two once again, and just like that, the tense atmosphere was broken. Paul threw some more sticks on the dying fire, and Charizard settled down, feeling suddenly dead tired from everything that had been going on lately.

Then Paul thoughtfully voiced something he had been wondering for a while now. 'Why'd you get rid of the damn cat? He would have actually be useful here…' He paused suddenly, glancing into the darkening forest. '...Do you hear that...?'

* * *

><p>'…And then he completely shot the twerp off like some big ape! I tell ya, the only ones who can treat our twerp like that are us!' Meowth finished, crossing his arms and scowling.<p>

Jessie and James, who had been listening intently, fell back muttering at the new cascade of information Meowth had bestowed upon them from his last trying few days. 'Well, I'll be…' James mused gleefully, rubbing his hands together. 'Who would have known such a drama was going on right under our noses?'

'Oh, shut it, James,' Jessie shot off, before placing a finger on her chin, looking thoughtful. 'You're right, though! I wonder how it will end? Ha, but this is perfect! While those two are too busy shooting love hearts at each other, we can make off with all of their Pokemon! _Haha-hahaha!_'

While Jessie clasped her hands together and did her best to look malicious James and Meowth shared a look and shook their heads.

'Like that'll ever happen, especially now that the powerhouse Charizard is back,' James told her a matter-of-factly. 'And besides, with that scary older twerp, there's no way their romance would be anything but full of broken hearts and drama. If you ask me—' ('Who would?' Meowth snickered under his breath) '—he probably won't ever even go for the kid. He's as romantic as a dead and rotten flower.'

'True, true,' Jessie lamented. 'Even the twerp is smarter than that grumpy flower head when it comes to such beautiful and delicate matters as this.'

'Is that meant to be an insult?' A rough and unmistakable voice sounded behind them.

'_AUGH!_' was the resulting cry from the three members of team rocket as they spun from their small camp and were confronted with the grumpy and powerful trainer, as if summoned by their current conversation.

'How-how did you find us?' Meowth squeaked out, stumbling back. Paul merely jerked his finger behind him, where the bushes cleared to make way for two huge monsters; Charizard and Torterra. 'My camp isn't too far from here. And you stupid guys were making enough noise to wake the dead.'

A tense silence overtook as Team Rocket watched Paul like a hawk, all of them internally debating the best course of action- to escape unscathed. Before either could move, Charizard shoved Paul from behind into the clearing and Torterra thumped forward, directing his attention to Meowth.

Meowth untensed; he liked Torterra, who was strong and unmoving but kind enough and definitely easier to deal with than his other two stubborn partners. As Torterra started speaking gently to Meowth he listened, and started nodding. 'Mmmmm…' the cowardly cat Pokemon said. 'Is that so?'

'What?' Jessie snapped. 'What's going on, Meowth?'

In answer, the three Pokemon looked directly to Paul, all of their stares boring into him. Paul growled, shuffled, then went to sit down on one of the log seats while Jessie and James watched him apprehensively.

Paul stared at them, his icy face giving nothing away. Then slowly, it softened. But only slightly. He sighed, and even then it came out as more of a frustrated growl. 'Listen you idiots.' Charizard snarled softly in the background ('_Great start, dumbass'_). Torterra forcibly shushed him.

Paul continued. 'The problem is, you're right. And, obviously, because of this fat lizard behind me this... "problem" isn't going away.'

Jessie and James blinked, glancing each other's way before training their attention back on Paul, whose face still held a great deal of malice. 'You guys have been chasing Ash a long time. And as creepy as that is, you can probably help me. And you are, because if you don't, or if you tell anyone else what I am telling you now…'

Paul paused simply for the effect as shadows seemed to sink into his face and his eyes slanted into tiny slits.

'You're _dead_.'

Another moment, just to watch the shivers run up through Team Rocket. Then he smirked, and that only added to the terrifying atmosphere he had conjured up. 'So, what do you think?'

* * *

><p>Not really much of a cliffie, but it was a fitting spot to end the chapter. Hahahaha! You didn't see that coming, did'ja?<br>As always, thanks for reading! And if you'd like to see the next chapter quicker, reviews do actually spur me into action. It truly makes a writer inspired to know that others enjoy their work, and would like more. :) Until next time!


	6. Working shit out

'The twerp's sentimental.'

'Uh-uh, uh-uh,' Meowth and Jessie chorused while Paul _tsk'd_.

'I already _know_ that.'

'Really? It doesn't seem like you did, considering the way you've handled this so far!' James sniffed as only one of high birth could, looking strangely condescending. 'Why, from what I've heard from Meowth, you might as well-'

'What, hide in denial? At least I know my preferences! What's your excuse?'

James leapt to his feet. Paul did the same. By now, for the both of them, a fight would be a welcome distraction.

'Well, what do you know, you big brute?'

'At this point, definitely more than you, you pathetic wimp!' By now both males had their foreheads butting like angry Tauros. The rest watched with mild interest before turning back into the little planning circle they had made. 'Well, we're not getting very far, are we?' Jessie muttered grumpily, scratching at her arm as she watched Paul and James. Torterra hummed in agreement next to her, while Meowth shrugged.

Paul rubbed at his temples as James abandoned staring him down and rejoined their little question corner to happily jabber about more stupid plots. How did he ever come to this? It was stupid. And pointless. And Team Rocket was stupid.

'Maybe if we swoop down an' grab Pikachu to get the twerp's attention, Paul culd' swipe da twerp, an be off wit him!' As Team Rocket clapped in eager agreement, Paul deadpanned.

…Did he say this was stupid?

* * *

><p>It was deducted that after many long discussions far later (mostly by Team Rocket) that they- no; Charizard, that Charizard should quickly scan the route for Ash's location. Thus it was decided quickly and the orange dragon Pokemon departed at dawn (by which that time Team Rocket were out on the grass, snoring away). Only Torterra saw him off.<p>

He spent an hour scanning the dusty track, dirt battle arenas, solitary Pokemon centres and forest clearings along the way with no luck. He then turned his head towards the large and tall city ahead of him silhouetted by the rising sun. He flew briefly over it, immediately unable to discern one face from the thousands that would soon be rushing through it, and although he could see them clearly with his sharp eyes he knew there was no way Ash and his group would be up and travelling yet, much less here. Even so, later didn't seem nearly so hopeless. Wheeling about in the sky, he didn't get back until well into the morning.

By then Paul was up, dressed, washed, and grumpily stamping out the fire. He merely glanced up when Charizard arrived back with no more than a 'Oh, you're here.'

Team Rocket was asleep aside from Meowth, who was inclining on some daisies, grooming. Charizard allowed his open shock to show; the fact that Meowth cleaned at all was something of a marvel to him. Meowth frowned at the look, then hissed softly. 'Wat's da report?' he asked curtly.

'The city's the best chance,' Charizard answered back just as shortly.

Torterra watched him with unimpressed benevolence. 'That's all you've got for us?' he asked. Charizard looked to him and shrugged with a hopeless grin before slumping down and wholloping the back of Paul's legs with no small amount of glee. Paul teetered unceremoniously before losing the battle and crumpling to the ground. Even so, he managed to inflict a small amount of pride into it, for he landed on his hands and knees, and was up immediately, unabashedly punching Charizard in the closest part he could reach; the reptilian's leg.

Torterra rolled his eyes. 'With teammates like these, I doubt the mission shall be accomplished.'

'You kiddin'?' Meowth abolished with an all-knowing grin. 'Never underestimate th' power of a crazy team. Da crazy are always da determined!'

'Who would have guessed?' Torterra answered after a moment's respite. 'There is more in your ridiculously thick skull than one would think.'

Meowth gave nothing more than a rueful grin. Charizard's roar overtook this. In the background, the remaining members of Team Rocket remained dead to the world. Scowling, Paul asked, 'What the hell is that damn lizard saying?' It was obviously directed at Meowth, because for possibly the first time, Paul looked at him.

'He says, you're an idiot.'

'Yeah, got that the first thousand times. Anything else?'

Meowth jumped up and pointed to the sky in enthusiasm. 'He says;…' he cleared his throat (everyone, quite overly used to his antics by now, let him do so without immediately pushing him out of the limelight), '"_to the city!_"'

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Ash had received Paul's message, or even seen Paul at all for that matter. And he was starting to feel ridiculously ignored. He had been scouring all the battle hotspots, and frequenting the few Pokecentres on the long road in hopes of encountering his rival again, but his quest so far came up short. Both Brock and Dawn had followed, laughing quietly at his short bursts of energy but nonetheless following. It was only when Pastoria city finally loomed high in front of them did any thing of apparent interest happen.<p>

The three of them made their way toward the city centre, still wary of Ash's now distanced gloomy state, when completely out of the blue, Ash sighted a familiar lavender head amongst the crowd. Giving a shout, Ash ran for it, dislodging Pikachu. He gave a squeak of shock, and Ash reached up with one hand to steady his best friend, not pausing in his dash.

He long outpaced Brock and Dawn, who had no idea what Ash's sudden animation was for. He was getting quite excited because knew it was Paul from the way he slaunted, the certain way his head was tilted and the hands that were shoved deep into his pockets. Ash ducked around and under a few people, then clamped his hand onto Paul's shoulder.

The person in question jumped and spun around, face screwed and a curse visible on his lips. But then he saw Ash and all movement within him seemed to shut down involuntarily. 'Hey,' Ash said brightly. 'I got your message.'

Paul shuffled, his eyes almost wide. He glanced around, gathered his wits, gradually relaxed, and finally rewarded Ash with a smirk. 'Well, duh,' he said. 'I think you missed the point of it being a message.'

'It was nice of you,' Ash said simply. 'I was surprised.'

Paul stared back at him. Ash did the same. Both struggled for something to say, and could only come up with things of no importance that never got out anyway, so they just stared, slight smiles on their oblivious faces. Pikachu yawned, then growled softly. If he could have pushed Ash forward, he would have.

Brock and Dawn arrived. 'What the hell, Ash!' Dawn cut herself off when she saw Paul, then scowled. 'Oh, it's you,' she said. 'You're the reason Ash has been sulking for the past few days!'

'Dawn- no I haven't!' Ash said indignantly, looking from his friends to Paul.

'Really?' Paul looked slightly delighted at this.

'No, I haven't. Dawn!' Ash turned to Brock for help, who stepped back, struggling not to laugh. 'Keep me out of this!' he said.

'I don't know why you stand up for this guy, Ash, he's not worth it!'

'Likewise, beanie girl.'

'DAWN! My name is Dawn! We. Have. Met. _Before!_'

Paul merely turned to Ash, who stared at the two of them confounded and torn. 'Ash, listen.'

Dawn huffed, and Brock tugged at her arm, diverting her attention to him. Ash was turning to Paul as the atmosphere calmed around them when the worst happened. A wild card appeared, one that Paul found himself internally banging his head against an internal wall at said wild card's appearance. Wild card: Gary Oak, aka annoying brunette bastard. Opportunity: lost. Day: now a waste of time.

The group spotted Gary the same time he spotted them, and the reaction between all of them varied a great deal. Ash, however, was delighted to see his old friend. 'Gary! What are you doing here?'

'Hi Gary!' Dawn shouted while waving alongside Brock.

Gary approached grinning warmly, but it turned into a look of confusion when he spotted Paul. 'What are you doing here?'

Ash looked between them, at first pleasantly surprised. 'Do you guys know each other or something?' Gary nodded, looking morseso confused than angry, country to Paul, who had started scowling at the sight of Gary and had yet to stop.

'We met a few days ago at the battlefields. But I didn't catch your name,' Gary politely said, a delicate sharpness within his voice. Paul's eye twitched and he didn't answer, feeling anger overtake him. It had been such a good time, and he was ready. _Dammnit, dammnit, dammnit!_

Ash frowned at the heavy tension, and glanced unknowingly again to Brock. Brock shook his head and nudged Ash forward, who said; 'Well, this is Paul,' he smiled at Gary. 'He's… a friend.' Paul looked to Ash sharply at that. 'And Paul, this is Gary! He grew up with me in Pallet town.'

Gary nodded to Paul, his smile tight. But it was still there, even so. He glanced around, then back to Paul in patient disbelief. 'Where's-?'

'None of your business.'

Ash's mouth opened to question the two, then closed as he listened intently, his brows furrowing. Gary raised an eyebrow as his gaze travelled to Ash before locking back on Paul. 'Why-'

'I told you, _none of your goddamn business,' _Paul snarled with an air of defiance. Gary's eyebrow rose, and he took a slow step closer. 'Well, if it's none of _mine_, don't you think it's _Ash's?_' he growled.

'No, I fucking _don't,_' Paul answered, a little too quickly. He immediately regretted some part of that, because Ash was looking between them, confused, and also because Gary grabbed his shirt. Paul's hackles rose in full force and his glare intensified. Without thinking nor considering, he swung his fist at Gary.

Gary had no time to duck and took it full on, his face bending under Paul's iron knuckles before they retreated and Gary's red face reappeared, looking furious. Gary tackled him, and the two went down wrestling.

Paul was nearly aware of Dawn and Ash screaming above him; one angrily and the other shrilly, and couldn't distinguish between them, although he had an inkling Dawn was the angry one. Pikachu was yapping in his ear, but he paid no attention as he rolled around with Gary, both of them snarling threats and boasts, lost a sea of testosterone fuelled brawling.

'Pi-ka-_CHHUU!_' Electricity filled the air and dashed eagerly to the fighting trainers.

That shut them up. And separated them. And had them hacking and gasping on the ground, their clothes smoking and their hair tinged. For a moment, Gary fussed at his hair and Paul just seethed in extreme anger, but that was before both of them looked up at Ash.

Confusion, of course, and a little bit of worry, but most of all, disappointment. To Paul, that hurt. He felt it enter and sting his insides, like a Tentacruel had wrapped itself fully around him and squeezed. His face slackened and he fell silent. Gary started muttering out an apology.

'What's going on?' Ash asked, cutting Gary off, his voice now a bit more guarded than before.

Paul was still quiet, watching Ash with an almost lost look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, conscious of Gary blabbering on next to him, then failure overtook him. It seized him and shook him inside out. He was just as he had always been; a lost and alone failure. And he couldn't take it anymore. Howling within, he pushed himself up and ran.

'!-_Paul!'_

'Ash, wait!' Dawn called as Ash took off, and Gary followed.

Once Paul broke through the initial crowd barrier he was lost in an ocean of faces, all disinterested and unwelcome. Gary caught the heartbroken look on Ash's face as the young boy slowed to a stop. Even worse, he had caught the completely defeated expression on Paul's face before he had departed. Ash hadn't.

'What was that about?' Ash asked in despair, more to himself than any around him. Next to him, Gary mused sullenly for a moment before saying 'I don't really know… but Ash, I think it was about your Charizard. And you.'

Ash perked up, looking even more confused, while Brock echoed him as the older man skidded to a stop, having finally caught up. 'What does Ash's Charizard have to do with Paul?' And there was Dawn was right behind him, panting. 'That damn Paul…' was all she muttered. 'Always a drama…'

'When I saw Paul a few days back he was with your Charizard, Ash.'

Brock's mouth fell open, and Dawn squealed; 'Ash has a Charizard? Where?' Ash's face however, didn't change. He cocked his head, waiting. Pikachu mirrored him with a squeak, almost glaring at Gary.

'I don't know why or how, but your Charizard was with Paul, I swear. He seemed fine, like he was just travelling with Paul for the hell of it… but I thought you would have known. Or, maybe, Charizard went wild.'

Ash's eyes flashed, and he was quick to counter, 'My Charizard would _never _desert! Gary, how could-?'

Gary frowned, taking Ash's shoulder. 'All I was saying is that it was a possibility. I didn't know… and especially now that I know you didn't know. Ash, how well do you know this Paul guy?'

Ash shook Gary off, his lips pressed into a thin line. 'Paul wouldn't take my Charizard, if that's what you're saying, Gary,' he said thickly. 'Paul might not be the most friendly guy, but at his core he's _genuine_.' Gary fell silent, studying Ash's determined expression, before stepping back with a sigh. 'I trust you. But, now the problem is, why is Charizard here? And with that Paul guy?'

'I know.' Ash looked down without seeing, deep in thought. 'Why didn't he say anything…?' Ash had a moment of clarity, and his head shot up, eyes blazing. 'The tree-!' He laughed. 'That idiot! he knew all along! No wonder he was so grouchy!'

Gary echoed a '_huh?_' from Dawn before an arrogant voice from behind them said, 'Hah! I tol'd ya da twerp was smart! We din' even halfta tell im!'

'I don't know what's weirder, that the twerp got it or Meowth was right for once.'

'Hey!'

Dawn whirled around, her frown intensifying. 'Team Rocket! Really, now of all times?'

They stood behind them, all dressed in their usual over-the-top disguise garb, and for once, their intrusion wasn't met with annoyed shouts, seeing as James had up his hands held up in gentle mock surrender.

'We're not here as expert Pokemon thieves,' he told them as they gathered around Ash in excitement. 'We're here for the dawn of romance!' James practically had hearts in his eyes, and no-one was really surprised.

'You stupid twerp!' Jessie scolded Ash. 'You were too late! That means we failed as well!' She turned on Gary, who watched her with a twitching eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. 'And you! You spoiled everything, just turning up! It was going perfectly!'

Brock shoved his way in front of Team Rocket, looking aggravated. 'WHAT are you guys talking about? Ruined _what?_'

'Well-' started James.

'You see, you idiots-' Jessie began.

Meowth popped up in front of them all grinning toothily. 'The grouchy twerp was gonna ask you out!'

Ash's mouth fell open, Dawn shrieked (from anger or excitement, no-one could tell), Brock simply stared and Gary slowly tilted his head, looking shocked and thoughtful. 'Well, that was an unexpected twist,' he said after a moment, his voice somewhat amused. Somewhat.

Ash now looked ecstatic. 'Where's Charizard?' He asked Gary. Gary looked to Ash in apparent disbelief. 'How am I supposed to know, Ash?' Team Rocket shoved forward, answering; 'He's following Paul!'

'Right!' Ash whirled on his toes and went to bolt, but was stopped by the hand on his arm. 'Ash…' Gary said slowly, studying his friend's face. Ash grinned at him. 'Sorry, Gary! Paul needs me!' And he ripped his arm from Gary's hold, taking off after Paul with Pikachu.

Dawn jumped, then took off after Ash, yelling. Brock followed, shaking his head. It wasn't a moment too soon before Team Rocket followed, all yelling their own lame encouragement.

Gary stood there thoughtfully for a minute, his mind churning. Then, slowly, as if he was in a daze, he withdrew a poke ball from his belt. Looking at it for a moment, he slowly smiled. 'If that's your decision then, Ashy-boy…'

* * *

><p><em>Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Not fair, not fair, fucking. Not fair. <em>

Paul was used to being ignored, but today it was a given. Charizard stood next to him mercifully (and uncharacteristically) silent. Paul punched the tree once, and again, and one more after that until he no longer kept count. His forehead rested against the very same tree he was abusing in Pastoria's grand park.

'Why the hell can't I do this?!' Paul growled to himself over and over.

Charizard nudged Paul on the shoulder. He had witnessed Paul's encounter with Ash moments before from high, and had quickly followed the distraught trainer. Crowded cities were not really his thing, so he had taken to following Paul from the sky, lounging around in the park whenever he was tried, hungry or bored. The amount of stupid trainers that had tried to catch him was astounding, and lowered his already dismal view of the general trainer.

'Oi, you. Paul.'

Paul whirled around to be faced with someone he positively could not deal with at the moment. Snarling, he stomped away from the intruder. Gary spared Charizard a quick patronising glare before running after Paul and grabbing him by the shoulder.

He was only half-surprised when the other man turned with a fist ready and ducked deeply, just avoiding the blow. 'Stop- hey-' He let go as Paul kept swinging and danced back. 'Listen dumbass, I just want to talk!'

Paul swung his fist forward, but it was caught by an orange tail. Sneering, he tried to yank his hand out, but Charizard only tightened his hold, glaring purposely. He growled softly and let Paul's hand go with a shake. Paul let his hand fall limply to his side. Not looking at Gary, he snarled, 'Well what?'

'He's near the Pokemon centre. Go back and face him.'

Paul had not been expecting that. 'What?'

'You heard me. _Go back_, and face Ash.'

Paul stared in disbelief. 'Why would I do that?'

'Because he wants you too. Badly.' That had Paul glaring all the more furiously. 'What the hell do you know?' he said, his voice cold. Gary, on the other hand, sniffed in offence. 'What are you, _thick_? He cares about you too. And I should know, I grew up with him. The idiot's a little predictable, you know? So, go and get him.'

Paul was silent, watching the dirt at his feet with interest. Finally, he raised his head, still scowling, even though it had lost most of it's edge. 'It's no use. He deserves someone better. And I've already proved how worthless I am.'

Gary shook head. 'So prove yourself.'

Paul growled but slowed as the other man continued. 'Tell me, what's the best way you two connect? Maybe you're going about this in the completely wrong way.'

Gary nodded to Charizard in a final notion and left. As he did, a small smile broke out on his face, unseen by the two behind him. And because of that, he didn't see the look of realisation on that hit Paul's face.

* * *

><p>Paul was running. Charizard was behind him, flying and completely out of the loop. A swagger-inducing grin was on Paul's face, his head was high and he was <em>sprinting<em>. Charizard was indeed perplexed, but also glad. His Paul was back, which led him to believe that maybe Gary wasn't as useless as he had always thought.

As he swooped low in the city people stopped and pointed, which only made it easier for Paul to push through them. He reached the Pokemon centre and looked around expectedly, spotted someone in the distance that could be Ash sitting at an outside restaurant in the city plaza. He took off for that figure. Charizard overtook Paul and flew across the wide area in a second, making for the person, already knowing it was Ash. Besides his never-wrong sight, he could see Pikachu on the table.

Within moments, Charizard was on them, flaring his wings to stop right by Ash's table as Dawn gave a short shriek. His draft sent people, chairs and Pokemon flying alike, as well as his person; Ash toppled backwards over in his chair and Pikachu wrapped himself around the umbrella pole as Brock and Dawn ducked, holding onto the table.

Ash blinked at Charizard from his spot on the ground for a few minutes. It was slow progress, but his eyes eventually widened and shone with delight, and his mouth stretched as far as it could. '_Pikachu-pi Pika_! Pi Pika!' Pikachu leapt for Charizard at the same moment, sporting a toothy grin of his own.

'Man, can this day get any more exciting?' Brock said, part amusement, part annoyance, as he emerged from beyond the table, waved to Charizard, then proceed to stare mournfully at the remains of his burger. Dawn, however, was caught somewhere between terror and awe. 'Oh, Ash,' she whispered. Ash scrambled to his feet and threw himself at the Pokemon, which gave a loud excited roar and started nuzzling Ash's head. '….Is that…?'

'Dawn!' Ash exclaimed happily. 'This is Charizard, one of my first Pokemon!'

Charizard pulled back, and bathed Ash merrily in flame. Pikachu sighed from Charizard's shoulder. 'So typical of you. Did you ever think Ash might not like that?'

'Still as soft as a Rattata, huh?' Charizard grinned and head butted Pikachu as soft as he could, which wasn't much. That earned him a half-hearted hiss, and a swipe at his head. 'And Ash is laughing, so I think he likes it,' Charizard concluded with a smug snort. Pikachu rolled his eyes, because Ash was indeed laughing below them.

As Dawn approached in fear and then almost immediately retreated, Paul stood no more than a few metres away, watching their reunion with something akin to fondness, a light smirk on his lips. The first pokeball on his belt wriggled impatiently, and Paul placed a stern hand over Torterra. 'Not yet, you big lug,' he said.

Gradually, Charizard pulled away from his beloved trainer and stepped back. He looked at Ash, then turned his head to Paul, nodding to the both of them roughly. Ash followed his gaze and gasped, then grinned. Before he could say a word, Paul held up his hand. His hand didn't stop Ash though, who was already running.

Paul's eyes widened and he had a moment to swear before Ash barrelled into his fellow rival. Behind them, Dawn giggled. 'Everything Ash does has to be overboard, huh?'

'Paul!' Ash quipped happily. He fell against Paul, hugging fiercely and laughing. 'Gary told me everything!' he said quickly, his gaze flying to Charizard and back, grinning.

Paul held Ash for a moment before pushing him off and coughing lightly. Ash rose an eyebrow, but stepped back, waiting expectantly. And impatiently.

'I have something to say to you,' Paul said smoothly. Ash waited still, and the beginnings of worry were beginning to appear in his eyes.

Paul smirked. 'I challenge you to a one-on-one Pokemon match, Ash ketchum. And if I win, you have to kiss me.'

* * *

><p>Having a new Mac is awesome and shitty at the same time. Mac's are awesome, but mine keeps auto-correcting EVERYTHING. I will be happily speed-typing, then, much much later, find all these ridiculous words within my poor text. Tell me, how the hell does Mac-correct mistake me typing 'best' for '<em>beast'<em>? Grr.

Other than that, we are reaching the end, ooooh!


	7. Because Happily ever Afters are lame

Silence overtook all like a sweeping blanket. Even the residents of the cafe (who up until now had been staring with annoyance at the giant Dragon in their midst whom had spoiled their lunch) and the passersby paused, looking to the two with interest and awaiting the answer.

Ash, however, stood speechless. Pikachu jumped off Charizard and pelted to Ash's shoulder. He gave Ash a quick lick on the cheek for comfort, but it seemed to have no effect. After a few moments of incomprehensible spluttering, Ash cleared his voice and asked, suddenly quite seriously, 'Is that all you wanted to say to me?'

Paul nodded.

Ash exploded into life, clasping his fists and pumping them with a giggle that could not be described as manly. Paul didn't give a crap; to his ears it sounded beautiful. 'Let's do it!' Ash shouted, his demeanour changing to a very familiar one; his battling persona took over, and now all he could think about was the sweet symphony of Pokemon battling.

Then he paused. 'But what if I win?'

'You go out with me,' Paul immediately answered.

Ash gave a look that clearly said _Really_? in an unimpressed way, before laughing. Paul relaxed completely under that simple sound. Finally, a language he could speak. _Battling_.

'Oh yeah? We'll see about that, weakling!' Ash grinned, and Paul couldn't help but grin back. It wasn't out of nature for him to do so- after all; this was a Pokemon battle. In those, he was free.

'I choose—' Torterra burst forth, roaring to the heavens, his eyes trained on Charizard. People stumbled back at the appearance of the large beast but once at a safe distance, started cheering. More gathered.

Paul showed no surprise at Torterra's brashness, simply _hump'd_ in agreement. 'Fine, If you insist. After all, you've wanted this for ages, haven't you?' Torterra rumbled deeply, his eyes fixated on Charizard.

'In that case-' Ash began, interrupted by Charizard's dominating roar as he landed heavily and flexed his muscles. Pikachu's cheeks puffed, but Ash gave him a scratch. 'Don't worry buddy, there'll be more for you in the future.' He turned and moved behind Charizard and shifted into his battle stance, grinning crazily. 'Sweet! Let's go, Charizard!'

Charizard smirked as he faced off against Torterra. 'Well, this is it, Flower. I ain't going easy on yer.' His tongue flicked teasingly out of his grin and his wings flapped anxiously, awaiting battle.

Torterra met his flighty gaze head on. He pushed his front feet into the air and crashed back down to earth, shattering the pavement beneath him in his cool excitement. 'Nor I, Charizard. Let's make this one to remember.'

The adrenaline ran high in the air. Ash and Paul connected truly, ready for the thrill of battle. The few people had turned into a crowd around them and were cheering and catcalling…

'Hold it, hold it, hold it here people!'

The crowd parted and fell silent. Many dispersed, and those within the cafe fell back to their meals guiltily. Officer Jenny appeared, hands on hips, looking stern as she turned her head to glare at each of them in turn.

'I'm sorry boys, but no fighting on the city streets…You're going to have to move it along now.'

Ash whooped, not deterred in the slightest. 'To the stadium!' He crowed, running forward and leaping upon Charizard's back without a second thought. Charizard welcomed him with a friendly bout of flame while Paul smouldered on how unfairly easy it was for Ash just to jump on like that.

And then Charizard was in front of him, snorting and flapping his wings, and Ash was offering him a hand, his eyes shining and mouth split into the biggest, most carefree grin Paul had ever seen- just for him. For a moment, he would never admit, his heart stopped.

Running on autopilot, he caught Torterra's ball as his intelligent Pokemon returned, having immediately got what he was having trouble getting and grabbed Ash's hand, hauling himself onto Charizard's back. Slipping, he only regained himself when Charizard's snout was suddenly there supporting his leg, and then immediately acted like the big brute hadn't once he was securely saddled. When he straightened, Pikachu was forced into Ash's lap to make way for Paul's head.

Still in a daze, he watched Ash's waist, wanting to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. But, with a joyful shout from Ash, they were off, up, up, up, _fast_. And Paul, losing all interest in romance and hormones alike, hung on for dear life, his eyeballs practically popping from their sockets.

And he didn't even have the breath to swear loudly in Ash's exposed ear.

* * *

><p>Word spread amazingly quickly between the trainers and citizens that had observed Ash and Paul's initial confrontation, and as such, once the Charizard and the two riders departed, a steady stream cheered and headed towards the official battle stadiums within Pastoria. They were located on the outskirts, a big clump of them, used for annual tournaments and weekend battles.<p>

'What a twist,' Brock was saying as they hurried along after the orange figure in the sky that was flapping eagerly towards the Stadiums. 'Never a boring day with Ash, huh?'

Dawn gave a quick grin from where she was jogging quickly, quite eager for the fight despite her still grudging feelings for Paul. 'I wonder who will win? That Paul looked really determined.'

Brock gave a quick laugh. 'Yeah, but Ash…,' he paused. 'He had quite a fire in his eyes.'

Dawn sniggered. 'He did, didn't he? They better not start before we arrive!'

* * *

><p>Ash leapt off smoothly and hit the ground running, literally. Pikachu leapt with his master, and landed on Ash's outstretched arm to lightly run up onto his shoulder.<p>

They dashed to their side of the stadium and were standing to attention by the time Paul realised he was supposed to do the same. 'Fuck that!' he screamed, clinging to Charizard's neck. The ground was more than a few metres below them, but _no way_ was Paul just jumping off this moving deathtrap. '_Stop_, you great big fucking oaf!'

Charizard spun sharply midair, dislodging Paul, who fell, twisted like a cat, landed on his knees awkwardly and rolled forward even more awkwardly. He finally slowed enough to push himself to his feet, and immediately attempted to brush himself off stoically. His face was bright red, though.

Luckily, he suffered through no more than a small laugh from Ash before Charizard landed roughly near him, and roared. This prompted Torterra to explode eagerly and call to the challenge in answer, his great feet kneading the ground.

Great cheers acclimated around them, and Paul scowled slightly to see that a few people frequented the stands. This stadium in question was open, allowing battlers to swam in whenever they desired, and was surrounded by many open fields. As such, it was a prime hotspot for travellers, teenagers and trainers.

Choosing to ignore them when he heard Ash's voice, he turned to face the other with a smirk of anticipation. Paul tromped to his end of the battle rectangle and turned, pointing to Ash. 'Time to taste defeat!' he growled.

Ash stood straight from his spot, grinning ferociously. He pounded his fist squarely into the other, producing a solid _thwack_. 'This time,' he said. 'This time you are going down! I hope you're prepared for that date!'

'That was terrible trash talk!' someone called from the western stands. 'Shut it, Worthless!' Paul answered back.

'Charizard! You ready to do this?' Ash called. Charizard stomped a foot, cracking the ground beneath him. The growing crowd _ohhhhhh'd_. 'Torterra, front and centre!' Paul ordered. Ash and Paul's gaze met, and everything around them slowed until they could only hear their hearts beating.

'Here we go, Flower,' Charizard said with a grin. 'Ready to lose?'

'Are you?' Was all Torterra said back.

It was Pikachu this time who berated the trash-talk. 'Really?!' He called from next to Ash. 'Is that all you two are gonna say?'

'Shut it, squeaky!' Charizard quickly shot behind him. Pikachu snorted, but otherwise stayed quiet. The heavy, eager breaths of the Pokemon amplified as the world seemed to slow around them. Their eyes narrowed as one, waiting for the right moment. The moment their trainers would strike.

Ash, as usual, broke the ice. 'Charizard, flamethrower!' Charizard pushed off fiercely and flew towards Torterra, spewing a vertical column of flames towards his opponent.

Paul's lip quirked. 'How obvious,' he stated meaninglessly. 'Torterra, block with Frenzy plant!' Torterra's frenzy plant never lacked in speed nor strength, and as such Charizard's impressive flamethrower, one that had matched legendaries and melted steel in a moment, hit the unbreakable thick tendrils and flared around the sides. Just now, the true level in which these two fought was revealed; this was a battle between two ultimate powerhouses.

'Charizard, tackle!'

The flames cut off as Charizard neared and the thick vines stretched out. Most missed, but a few latched themselves around Charizard's tail and forearm. 'Bring him down!' Paul roared in excitement. Charizard resisted, and all it took was Ash's hand flinging to the sky to have him pounding his wings and shooting upwards, snapping Torterra's plants at the root.

'Fly Charizard, _fly_!' Ash bellowed as he pumped his fists.

'Follow him with Frenzy plant!'

Torterra rose up, smashed the ground and more thick roots shoot up, strong and seeking.

'Now, Charizard, go in for tackle!' Following Ash's ridiculous (and to any other, completely unintelligible) motions, Charizard folded his wings and dodged through the tangle of attacking vines, going through this way, up and over this one, until Torterra emerged past them, on the ground watching him. Charizard swooped down.

'_Brace!_' Paul screamed.

Charizard hit Torterra with the built-up inertia and the two flew through it's sheer momentum. 'Perfect!' Ash crowed. 'Now, seismic toss!' Paul was silent.

'Wait for it…' he whispered.

Charizard arced up steeply gripping tightly onto Torterra. He wavered slightly at Torterra's massive bulk, but powered on. As the wind whistled by small beads of light started to gather around Torterra's shell. More and more, until it shone with suppressed energy. Ash noticed with wide eyes and he opened his mouth, but Paul was a step ahead.

'Wait for it, wait for it… Torterra, now!' he yelled, while at the same time Ash cupped his hands and screamed 'Drop him! _Release!_'

Charizard started above at the urgent request, and his hold loosened. All it took was that moment of uncertainty, and Torterra's mass slipped from his hold just as the grass pokemon opened his mouth and unleashed the energy within. The powerful beam peeled into the sky and glanced off Charizard's shoulder before Torterra fell backwards and the column shot off harmlessly into the air.

Without thinking, Charizard dived down and caught Torterra by the shell (with great difficulty) but still he managed, even though he started to drop quickly. Ash grinned from below, his mind in overdrive. 'Great, Charizard!' he yelled. 'Now, _Take Down!_'

And just like that, Charizard was back in the game. 'Sorry flower,' he leered quickly, before angling down and dropping at a ridiculous pace.

'Crunch, Torterra!'

'It ain't over til it's over,' Torterra softly replied. Vines sprouted abruptly from his back to encircle them both, before his bone-breaking jaw closed over Charizard's shoulder; the same one that was still smouldering from his hyper beam. Chaizard winced aggressively.

Then Charizard angled, and Torterra hit the ground. Unable to get away due to the vines, Charizard went tumbling painfully with him. At this, the vines ripped around them and they separated, sliding back on the cement and creating a ripped up path as they did so.

They paused for a moment, panting.

'Charizard, leer!'

'Torterra, leaf storm!'

'Dodge!'

'Leaf storm again!'

And so they went on, slashing and dodging and biting and clashing. They were relentless, as were their trainers, all hell bent on victory. An endless tirade of honour and power. As the razor-like leaves swirled thickly around the battlefield, Charizard was having a hard time dodging completely. After all, leaves- especially the sharp and fast Pokemon ones- were airborne, and in a storm (of Torterra's making), even more of an airborne calamity. Until Ash ordered him to clear the field using flamethrower.

He hurriedly unleashed a jet of flame that spread and moved with the powerful tornado of leaves, until Ash nor Paul could see through the flaming, smoky mass spinning all over the battlefield. Charizard roared in quick celebration and dived toward Torterra's murky shape, completely forgetting he was battling with Ash in this battle. The blood was up, and victory was a must.

He barrelled into his rival and was met head on with a resounding headbutt. 'If you are going to sneak attack someone,' Torterra panted furiously, yet still somehow sounding smooth and calm, 'then do not _roar_ as you go to do it!'

Charizard went to pick Torterra up for a smash, but Torterra reared up, matching him move for move. They grappled at one another, pushing and hitting, biting and scratching, in an upright wrestling tussle for dominance.

'Torterra, I said stone edge! What are you _doing?_' Paul was spitting, his arm a shield from the wind, smoke, burning vegetation and sparks.

Ash simply peered into the mess of a whirlwind, straining to see their two pokemon. He could hear Paul yelling opposite him, and grinned despite himself. '_Charizard!_' he screamed suddenly. '_Win this for me!_'

The deep thickness of the smoke started to clear, and the two great statures of their pokemon could be seen, locked together in a mad struggle. Paul's yells slowed as what Ash said reached him, and he fell silent, crossing his arms.

'_Torterra_,' he called sternly after a moment's silent debate. 'Beat that bastard.'

Torterra's deep caterwaul sounded an affirmative and he pushed his weight forward, sending Charizard back a few steps. Charizard's rebuttal consisted of another headbutt with a taut swing of his long neck.

Torterra's impenetrable skull was there again, and the resounding _THWA-AKK!_ resounded throughout the bleachers.

Charizard opened his mouth, heat building, before Torterra swung himself to the side and shoved Charizard to the ground. The grass Pokemon then retreated, unleashing another wave of slicing leaves to swarm around Charizard painfully.

Charizard pushed himself up far slower than he would have before, and forced a flamethrower out. It carved a path right through the leaves, and hit Torterra in the side. Torterra hissed in pain as he was pushed back, and his knees buckled. Straight away, in raw determination, he charged for Charizard and broke through the flames.

Charizard jerked back in surprise as Torterra latched himself onto his neck and stumbled back, struggling to support himself under Torterra.

'Now, now! Giga drain!' Paul cried, unable to help himself even though Torterra needed no urging. He sucked a good amount of revitalising energy from Charizard before the dragon lizard was able to throw him off.

The stood stood still again facing each other. The effects of the leaf storm had mostly drifted off by then, and their growing audience was finally rewarded with clear views of the ragged pokemon. Charizard was panting hazily, and Torterra was less than worse, but not much better.

'Charizard!' Ash suddenly called, like Paul unable to help himself. 'Spinning Seismic toss!' Charizard gathered himself with his head held high and grinned menacingly.

Paul '_tsk'_d, and because Ash had gotten a move in he felt childishly dutiful in getting one in as well. 'Stone storm! Remember your training!' he shrieked with a growl.

'You're going down, Paul!'

'I win either way, dumbass!'

'You're still going down!' Ash screamed back through laughter. The same guy in the stands shook his head. 'Someone teach these guys how to friggin' trash talk!' he grumbled loudly.

Charizard pushed himself into the air and took a few large gulps. He started to fly in circles above Torterra, going faster and faster. Torterra stomped to the ground and frenzy plant shot into the air; Charizard wheeled through them still circling quicker and quicker. He finally peaked, and from the burning depths of his throat gushed fire so thick and hot it resembled swirling magma.

Still he circled, until the flames hit the ground and combined in a searing column of spinning flame, Torterra trapped within.

'I might be in trouble here,' Torterra idly noted as his frenzy plant withered in the heat. He felt he wasn't too far from that himself; the flames were doing a marvellous job of sapping his strength.

He closed his eyes for a moment to focus. Charizard suddenly burst through the tornado of flame and gripped Torterra, shooting up. The movement from the flight carried him partway before he had enough lift energy to continue up. Torterra still had yet to open his eyes, and it became dangerously apparent why when five rings of sharp stones appeared around Charizard as he travelled up.

They were soon joined by another volley of leaves. This time they circled with the stones, travelling faster and faster as Charizard had not a minute earlier.

'Shit,' Charizard snarled. Heaving another deep breath, his wings ceased movement, and he gracefully flipped back to earth; if he started circling now, those things would only hit him mid-air, and if he was off course when that happened the chances that it would be him crashing to earth instead of Torterra were significantly higher.

The rings surrounding him followed. Torterra opened his eyes and they flew like bullets at Charizard.

Charizard's hold slipped as they sliced, barrelled, hit and cut into him, and he went through a few tumbles as Torterra wrenched himself form Charizard's grip and righted himself. Using Frenzy plant, a large cushion was created below him.

'COME ON, CHARIZARD! DO IT!'

Charizard roared angrily, spun himself upright, dived down and grabbed Torterra. Opening his mouth, he released a messy flamethrower right in Torterra's face. Torterra attempted to surround his body with vines again but to his dismay only a weak weeds sprouted; his strength was mostly gone. He instead gave Charizard another crushing headbutt to the chest, which had Charizard choking on his breath. His course, however, did not falter.

'C'mon,' Ash whispered, 'Stay on course…' as Paul watched with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, too late.

The ground was then upon them, and Charizard heaved Torterra up. 'I believe it's over,' Charizard said. And he threw Torterra.

The grass Pokemon hit the ground in a gigantic spray of cement and dust, Charizard losing his balance right after and crashing down next to him. A great cloud of dust rose in the air and suffocated the spectators as the sound of breaking rock and splintering cement died down. Then, silence.

Coughing, Ash and Paul peered forward into the gloom.

A large silhouette could be seen slowly dragging itself up. The hush that had formed erupted into an echoing cheer when large wings flapped, sending the cloud sky-high. Charizard stood high and imposing, his wings beating hollowly, talons clenched to the sky alongside his head. He roared and roared and roared, sprouting heated flame in every direction imaginable just for the joy of it.

Ash ran at Charizard and collided in a flurry of hugs. At Ash's impact, Charizard lost the will to stay upright, and with Ash clinging happily to his stomach, he fell slowly to the ground. There he lay, grinning stupidly and watching the sky as Ash hugged him, laughing. His breath was strained, but he felt exhilarated.

Paul walked slowly to Torterra and dropped by him, resting a hand fondly on Torterra's head where he lay on his plastron within a small but impressive crater. 'Good job, buddy,' he said softy, smiling. 'You did a really good job.' A soft rumble was heard as Torterra lifted his head a bit and nuzzled into Paul's hand, before letting it fall back to the ground. He then let out a deep and contented sigh.

Torterra shifted his gaze when he heard Charizard chuckling on the ground not too far from him. 'That was fun, flower. Real fun.' And he exhaled a small bout of flame, grinning at Torterra from the corner of his eye.

Torterra did nothing more than smile.

Paul looked to Ash. 'Well,' he said somewhat glumly. 'You… won.'

Ash grinned far too widely and hugged Charizard fondly once more be bouncing up. 'Yep!' He dashed over, threw his arms around Paul and planted his lips firmly on Paul's.

Paul had no chance to react -and would never admit that the muffled sounds he omitted were (tough) screams-, and before he knew it, Ash had deepened kiss, pulling Paul's body right up against his, his tongue unabashedly creating a one-man expedition inside Paul's mouth.

The crowd went absolutely wild.

'Absolutely no finesse at all,' Torterra sighed. Charizard smirked, not needing to look. He could hear every little squish of saliva the two made as they moved and "got to know each other". 'Humans are disgusting,' he stated blandly.

As the two separated, the look on Paul's face was one he would never, ever repeat in his life. Not because he didn't want to, but because there was no knowledge within humanity that allowed them to knowingly pull a face such as the one Paul now sported.

'But, but, but. -_I didn't win. fuck._'

Ash smiled. 'My win, my kiss.'

Paul took a silent moment to rearrange his scattered thoughts which involved him glancing around in a sort of halting daze, him blinking at Ash, and him suddenly scowling in nothing but pure confusion. Ash watched him through it all, grinning silently. Finally, Paul relaxed enough to smirk. Then, he pulled Ash forward and they shared another streamy kiss. This time, Paul took the lead.

'And you still owe me a date,' he breathed to Ash between touches. Ash nodded, going back in. 'For now, let's just kiss, please?'

He was cut off by Paul appeasing his request. It was no surprise they stayed like that for a while as Dawn and Brock and Team Rocket rushed down from the stands to scream and shout and congratulate them. That was all background noise at the moment. For now, it was just them, and the suddenly daunting but bright future ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Ha! Bet none of you were expecting this up so soon, huh! Score one for me! Hahahaha, hope all you lovely people that have followed and enjoyed this loved the chapter; it is, after all, the end. But, you shall be seeing a prologue soon, so don't cry yet :) Until next time!<p> 


	8. Life goes on and Never stops, duh

Here it is! The prologue! Which means this is the definite and complete END. Sad. But it's been so fun working on this. To everyone that reviewed, read and enjoyed thank you :) Writing is such a rewarding experience, and when others enjoy it, it makes it all the more fulfilling. So, thanks! I love you guys! I hope the prologue is awesome, and that I will be seeing you in the future!

* * *

><p><em>5 12 years later_

Reggie yawned as he placed the last clean dish on the rack. He glanced at the time unimpressively, scowling slightly when he noted it was 10:47. A slew of ferocious storms had ripped through Veilstone lately, and among many trees and innocent telephone poles, one of Reggie's pokemon shelters out back had been ripped apart not long ago. Because of this, he had just spent hours collecting the pokemon that had been residing in it and feeding, drying and nursing them.

As he headed for the stairs he took one last detour into his living room to bid the odd assortment good night. The group consisted of a handsome young Luxio, a Roserade nursing an egg, a group of cheerful Drifloon that bounced around his ceiling, a pair of Glameow, a collection of juvenile Bellsprout and a shy Snover buried under the couch cushions.

They all gave happy coos as he danced among them, determined to give every one the same amount of attention, even though his efforts were wasted. As he was finishing off a small sound akin to scratching caught his attention and drew it to the front door.

The Luxio and the male Glameow were crowded at it, sniffing in excitement. Reggie gave another huge yawn and headed over. 'What's up, guys?' he questioned softly and his hand fell onto the jumpy Luxio's head comfortingly. 'Something out there?' His question was answered when the sound came again; this time a definite scratching and from the other side. Luxio whined.

Raising an eye, and shooing the Pokemon away, he gingerly opened the door and peeked through.

A Raichu, perched on his porch. The wind and water that accompanied the wet creature flew in as well once the door was open. Reggie squinted at it. Even though the Raichu (and quite a large one at that) was thoroughly soaked and looked a bit worn, it appeared to be completely cheerful. For it raised it's arms at the sight of him and let out a happy chirrup, bouncing lightly on it's thick paws.

'Rai, rai, rai!' it squeaked, tail whipping about. 'Ri, chu, Raichu!' Due to the storm, the air was thick with electricity, and this fact was made even more prominent as it gathered excitedly around Raichu's tails and cheeks.

'You poor thing!' Reggie said, closing the door so his Pokemon wouldn't escape and get wet (again) and kneeing. Offering out a hand, the Raichu practically forced his head into it and Reggie grinned, ignoring the steady rain wetting his favourite Electabuzz zigzag PJ's. 'Quite a friendly fellow, aren't you? You have to be a trainer's; wild Raichu are not so friendly...'

The Raichu called out and turned to peer into the storm. Reggie followed his gaze, squinting lazily, his vision blurring as another yawn hit. 'Wassup? A friend of yours out there?' He posed. Out of the gloom he spotted two tall figures gradually making their way towards him. 'What the-? They're people…' He stated mildly, still rubbing Raichu's head.

Then something simply clicked. 'Ah-!' Reggie squeaked. He shot up. 'Pika-! You're Pikachu! You've gotten so big! -Raichu? Wow!'

He grabbed the Raichu and stood, squeezing the life out him in excitement. He babbled on, now waving in exuberance to the approaching figures. In response one waved both hands back while the other only lifted and held a greeting hand.

'Oh dear, oh dear! They're going to need towels, and hot chocolate, and-!' Reggie rushed inside with Raichu in tow and flung open his linen closet, grabbing a few fluffy towels. Raichu leapt out of his hands as he grabbed his hooded jacket and shrugged it on, rushing out into the gushing rain. He forgot to shut the door.

'Ash!' he cried. 'Paul! What a long time it's been! Guys! Ah, my baby brother!' And he collided with Paul, arms spread, eyes alight with joy and ready to hug his baby brother to death. Paul met him with a little less enthusiasm, but still with a small smile. This alone attested to how much Paul had matured (aside from his stature, which had crept fast upon Reggie's height) because for years the standard form of greeting between them had been a grunted hello followed by efforts to strive off Reggie's hugs.

Through their joyous reunion, a mixture of well groomed Pokemon ran and barked and squeaked about their legs, dancing in the rain. Ash was first to drop and greet them as the Luxio and Glameow pair leapt at the new visitors while the Dirftloon bobbled around their heads, calling in melodious voices to each other. 'These ones are so healthy!' Ash admired the Glameow's sleek fur and grinned up at Reggie, completely oblivious to the thick skyfall of water. 'When did you get them?'

Reggie however, paused. He frowned and glanced about to see the Pokemon running wild around his front yard. All soaking wet. And jumping about in the thick muck on the lawn. Oh look, Snover had even started digging. And the Bellsprout were trampling his baby apricorn bushes…

He glanced back to the open door and slapped his forehead. '_Fuck_.'

* * *

><p>Much later, after the three (one grumpy; Reggie, whom could not forgive himself for breaking one of his own iron rules, one calm; as Paul really <em>had <em>matured over the years, and one covered in mud; Ash could not resist crash tackling as his method of capture) had rounded up the Pokemon, towelled them dry and banished them to the garage among old pillows and Pokebeds, they had shed their dripping coats, rubbed themselves dry enough to pass Reggie's inspection and gathered in the kitchen for hot chocolate. With a coffee for Paul.

'Gross,' Ash had blatantly said, sniffing at the bitter scent that drifted up from Paul's cup. And because he was currently squished awkwardly but comfortably on Paul's lap, it was quite prominent. Paul merely shot him an unimpressed look before taking a deep gulp. Ash buried his nose in his perfect hot chocolate. Reggie joined them with his own and watched as his brother lightly kiss Ash's neck when he thought Reggie wasn't looking.

He smiled warmly as he took a deep slurp. To him it still seemed like yesterday when he got an elated call from his little brother explaining everything that had happened since he had then seen him- which had turned out to be quite a lot. For starters, his little grumpy brother had started a relationship with Ash Ketchum, his sworn rival and "longtime pain." Reggie had been reeling from the start. And worried. So many things could go wrong just from the chemistry the two shared.

But, as time passed, his fear seemed unfounded. When they disagreed, they clashed almost painfully but when they agreed, it could almost be described beautiful. It was a great shock to learn from Ash that his brother was a secret sap. At that, he felt elated. There was no way he needed to check the birth records now; he was completely 100% sure that Paul was his brother by relation as _well_ as bond.

'So, how are my little explorers? Where did you come from this time?' Reggie asked in excitement. He knew whatever the two had discovered was probably already at Gary's lab being processed and studied, and would be there for a while before the public got wind of it.

Paul sniffed imprudently at his first remark while Ash grinned. He opened his mouth, but Paul beat him to it. And from the look on his face, Reggie could tell it was merely to spite Ash; old habits died hard. 'It was the Chargestone Ranges this time, bordering Unova. No big deal.'

'Except, except-!' Ash gibbered in excitement. He wigged out of Paul's hold and dug up a yellow poke ball with curious green spots along the rim. 'You'll never guess what I caught!'

'Mmn?' Reggie waited patiently, sipping contently at his hot beverage. 'What did you catch that is so amazing?' he asked with interest only a devoted and caring elder could.

Ash clicked the ball's tiny button, and with a flash a tiny four-legged creature emerged. Reggie blinked at the small yellow fox-like pokemon that formed, and as soon as he got a good look, he practically choked. Ash laughed as Reggie took a moment to hit his chest, to which Paul rolled his eyes, and the small pokemon darted into Paul's lap, shivering and doing quite a good impression of a distressed doduo as her head buried itself deep into the folds of Paul's jacket.

'Oh, Fennekin, baby!' Ash coo'ed, collapsing over Paul's shoulders, rubbing his head against Paul's cheek as he reached out to grasp his newest member. Once enclosed in Ash's arms against his chest, she snuggled gratefully in, eyeing the room and it's occupants wearily. Ash took a seat while Paul took the chance to scowl now that his lap was now devoid of any cute lifeform (preferably the dumb bipedal one). Raichu hopped onto the table, talking softly to the baby pokemon Ash was nursing.

'Ash… what, what pokemon is that?!' Reggie was visibly getting excited. 'I've never seen one like it! Where-how, could she be a new spices?!'

Ash nodded gleefully through it all, nuzzling his face against tiny juvenile. 'Yep, yep, yep! We found her lost and alone near the end of the Ranges. Do you know where that is?! Just on the Unovian border! She was starved and miserable, it was horrible!'

'Turns out she might not originate from Unova,' Paul added, watching the little fire fox with interest. 'There are no known records, no sightings, and she definitely wasn't at home. No clue what she was doing, scared out of her mind, skin and bones… it was pathetic.'

'Paul!' Ash grumpily amend, his stroking of Fennekin increasing in speed. 'Don't listen to the meanie,' he whispered to her. 'He sucks.'

Paul shot him an amused look as Fennekin started a light purring and smirked. 'You seemed to like it when I did it last-'

Ash shot up. 'OKAY!' he shrilly blurted, almost upending Fennekin. He caught her, though, and it was Raichu who fell to the floor. Ash sat again, red and wincing down at Raichu. 'Sorry buddy,' and he reached down to stroke Raichu's disgruntlement away.

'Anyway,' Ash said, clearing his throat to the smug gaze from Paul and the chuckling one from Reggie. 'We sent her details to Professor Oak and Gary (-the other Professor Oak, tee hee-) and between the professors and us we think there's a new country west of Unova!' His eyes shone. 'Can you imagine that? A whole new region to explore!'

'Slow down, lunatic,' Paul cut off, raising an eyebrow. 'Before you pee yourself.' But still, he shook his head slightly with a small smile at Ash's unbridled energy. To Reggie, Paul looked the happiest he had ever seen him, something that Reggie thanked Arceus profusely for.

Reggie laughed. 'So now you're having another extended vacation from being the champion?' he asked Ash with interest. Ash thought for a moment and glanced at Paul who looked seemingly uninterested, back into his almost done coffee. That was only because the two had in detail discussed this issue, high on the wintry summits of the Chargestone ranges… And they had both came to an agreement.

'We're going to explore the new country together!'

'Just like that?' Reggie asked.

'Heh,' Paul said. 'We're still waiting for that damn Oak to put the report of our last findings through… But once we hear back from the Professor and get this new pokedex he's working on, we're off.'

'After we visit Pallet,' Ash reminded his boyfriend. Paul's mouth tightened. But still, he grudgingly agreed, '…After we visit Pallet.'

'And pick up Gary.'

'…And pick up Gary.'

Reggie's grin grew ever wider. 'So Professor Oak Junior is coming with?'

Paul shrugged. 'Couldn't stop him. He got as excited as Ash once he met Fennekin.'

'Seeing her over the vid-phone isn't the same as meeting,' Ash said sulkily in the background. Paul rolled his eyes. 'Didn't we agree to stop arguing about ridiculous things?' he said. Ash glowered but it smouldered off quickly as he went back to lavishing attention on his new baby.

'And Charizard,' Ash intoned quickly just as Paul was opening his mouth. As custom, Paul held his scathing look for a few moments to accurately portray just how annoyed he was with Ash (a lot of good that did him) before nonchalantly looking to Reggie.

'I can't believe I'm starting to look forward to seeing the overgrown bastard,' he said, ignoring Ash's huff to pat his Pokeball belt in annoyed fondness, hidden under his thick denim jacket. 'Torterra is as demanding as ever. He can't wait to get back and see Charizard again.'

Reggie hid his amusement and unbelievable disbelief behind his mug. Create a small fuss over something he was agreeing on anyway. That was his bro, the queen of drama, all right.

'And I don't see why not. This was the longest we've been gone!' Ash put in. His eyes shone. 'To think, it's been _months _and _months _since I've had my mom's _cooking~!_'

Paul didn't slight him there, because he was secretly looking forward to their return to Pallet almost as much as Ash was; Ash's coddling mother and her devine cooking were loved just as much by Paul. Still thinking that his brother didn't notice anything, he aimed a small, dopey grin at Ash. Paul should have known that Reggie missed nothing, even after years of assumed deterioration.

After he filed what he had just seen away for blackmail later, Reggie watched Ash for a few moments alongside Paul before turing to his brother with interest as a sudden and suddenly impossible thought occurred to him. 'What about the battle Pyramid?'

'…The battle pyramid can live without me,' Paul answered easily enough. He gave his brother a lopsided smirk, his personal version of a grin. It was almost creepy, if one didn't love Paul as Reggie did. 'Besides, do you really think I could wrestle it back from Barry so soon? He's crazy over it… and his ridiculous enthusiasm does wonders where it is now.'

Reggie gave a soft laugh. 'So what you mean to say is "better Barry there using his energy and time wisely than following you two around like an annoying puppy, interrupting sex and making sure there is no sex at all"?'

Paul drained his coffee casually to it's last delicious dregs as he watched Ash some more. He grinned for true this time, and that had Reggie following quickly in suit. Paul didn't say anything, and furthermore he didn't have to. That shit-eating and completely unnatural grin of his was all the silent agreement needed. His eyes traveled suspiciously to Reggie again. 'How is it you are more of a mother every time I see you? Aren't chicks the only ones who can have women's intuition?'

Reggie rolled his eyes. 'One of nature's mysteries, I guess,' he murmured into his mug, to tired to raise annoyance at being called a mother. Then he grinned. 'But how come every time I see you, you've managed to mature in some small way?'

'That's not hard,' Paul said. 'It's because you're getting old.'

'Gee, thanks a lot. Not like you're getting any younger.'

'At least I get some.'

'Excuse you, Paul! I'll let you know there is a very lovely lady down in the grocer that I enjoy benefits with now and then!'

Paul chocked and snorted, then coughed as the two actions seemed to collide. When he finished, he stared at his brother with a look of incredulity. 'How do _you _even _know_ the term "friends with benefits?"

In a rare moment, Reggie flared. 'You little-! Do you really think I was born yesterday?! And I'm older than you, goddamnit!'

Ash started laughing in the background, and surprisingly, Paul soon joined in.

Reggie deflated and leant back in his chair. 'Really…' he sighed. 'You little brats think you run the world, don't you?'

'Who said we didn't?' Paul smirked. He looked smug until his brother's hand descended on his head with a quick _thwack_. '_Ow!_ Reggie!'

Reggie narrowed both eyes. 'You wanna sleep outside?' He growled. 'And don't forget I have the power to ban sex in MY household.' Paul scowled furiously, but silently relented, taking his and Ash's empty cups to the kitchen. Ash watched him with a grin.

It was the end of another vast escapade of their lives, and now it would soon be a new beginning, but moments like this had them always happy knowing they had homes and people they loved to come back to.

* * *

><p>Reggie was defiantly surprised he got any sleep at all that night. It had been hard at first seeing as Paul and Ash had clumsily threw themselves into the shower together straight after a quick and messy dinner, and ceased to exit for a long, long time. Reggie loitered in bed (sometimes with a pillow over his head) while they… <em>enjoyed<em> their time in there. He didn't really mind too much; this was the probably the first in a while the two had clean facilities such as a bathroom to slander in.

The one problem; it took much more of an effort than he released was possible NOT to fling the door of the bathroom open in worry and scream "It had better be _SAFE!_"

Despite their undeniable late night, when Reggie dragged himself downstairs in the morning looking quite a ragged mess they were both up, more or less. Paul was completely stoic as normal, bustling about clearing breakfast while Ash more or less snoozed in his breakfast, Raichu next to him stealing bits of bacon and pouring half the tomato sauce bottle on them in ecstasy in the corner.

It wasn't that small unwarranted sight that had Reggie flinching in pure surprise; it was their bags and various belongings, now dry and neatly packed (that would be Paul) standing vigil at the door. He blinked, hurrying down the stairs in muted discomfort. 'You're leaving so soon?' he blurted, sounding and looking hurt.

Paul shot him the look. 'What, did you think we were going to settle here and start a family or something?' Paul scoffed before shooting a glance Ash's way with a wry grin. 'Not if Mr. Up and Go has anything to say about it. People to meet, Pokemon to discover, food to eat, worlds to explore, exotic sex to have… that sort of thing, duh.'

Ash gave a muttered mix of a yawn and a grunt, muffled by the food on the plate. The effect was not lost on Paul who sniggered in a fond sort of way.

It was lost on Reggie, though. 'But, but,' he spluttered quickly entering the kitchen and getting more emotionally flustered by the second. 'I was hoping you'd stay for a few days; two at the least! Come on! It's been so long since you last paid me a visit…'

Paul paused in hearing the sad tone in Reggie's voice towards the end. He turned to Reggie with a calculating stare, then stepped forward and placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder. He smiled.

'Even mothers have to let go sometime soon.'

Reggie blinked as he processed the moment. A light scowl came to his face because he understood and was scorned that he did. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Paul finished scrubbing his plate before exiting swiftly. His gaze travelled down to Ash and he took a deep breath before laughing, reaching out to ruffle the untameable brown mess.

And he wondered then, just when Paul had truly matured and how he could have possibly missed it. Not in that sense, but in the fact that every time he spoke to his brother through the vidcomm or the long-range speaker phone, he had expected the blocked off and isolated boy Paul had been most of his life, and reacted accordingly. How blind he had been.

Then a thought occurred.

'…You know I resent being called a mother so seriously, because to be a mother is to be a lady, and I am not a lady, no matter how fitting it may sound!' he called out in an afterthought through the door Paul had disappeared.

There was no answer except for a light chuckle below him. He glanced down to see Ash with his head in his arms, empty plate pushed to the side and face covered in crumbs and blotches of butter. He was licking a rather big splotch on his face, grinning up at Reggie.

'It's funny that you said that,' the younger man explained quickly.

Rolling his eyes, Reggie placed his palm atop Ash's head and shoved it back onto the tabletop. He even held it there for a minute, just because he could. Then he went to make himself some coffee. A curse at night, it was, but a holy blessing in the morning.

* * *

><p>It was morning. The sun had travelled to a proud height, and only now were Ash and Paul truly setting off. The two had helped Reggie with his morning's chores out of goodwill and a tiny pinch of pity. Once all of them were in their correct pastures, the Driftloon were in their shed and all were watered, fed and clean did Ash, Paul, Reggie and Raichu converge at the front gate in silence.<p>

Ash hitched his beloved travel pack higher on his shoulders while Raichu leant against his leg. It was considerably larger than the ones he used in his early trainer days but his shoulder's had broadened out nicely to accommodate. Paul's had alongside him as well, although Ash had taken on tight, lean muscle while Paul proudly flaunted his impressive biceps. They had, indeed, grown into astonishing young men, and that day Reggie couldn't have been more proud of them.

'Now, have you got everything?'

Ash nodded with vigour, waving the package Reggie had given him around dangerously. 'Yep! We're ready to go! And thanks for the lunch! It'll come in handy.' And he hugged it, grinning ear from ear. 'Man, I can't wait to get home…'

Reggie shook his head. 'Make sure he doesn't eat it within ten minutes,' he said to Paul, who nodded, looking bored. 'And make sure Paul doesn't steal it and hog it like the pig he is,' he said to Raichu. While Paul scowled, dragging his hands down from behind his head and crossing them ('That was one time…' ) Raichu nodded importantly.

Ash ruffled Raichu's head affectionately, then withdrew two poke balls from his belt. With a flash, two large Tauros appeared. They were impressive specimens, well matured and bulked with years of muscle. Snorting, they pawed ground in anticipation, Paul's nudging impatiently at him. Paul pushed him away in irritation, but no without a quick rub on the neck to his pleased beast.

Taking a quick moment to rub against his Tauros in utter adoration, Ash flew over and pounced on Reggie, who grabbed him just as desperately back. 'Thanks,' Ash breathed, squeezing hard. After a moment, he pulled back and smiled. 'We'll be keeping in touch! And we'll drop back in on the return journey.'

Paul moved in and they shared a quick, painless bro-hug. Paul was grinning, though, when he said, 'Until next time.' Reggie, knowing that was as sentimental as Paul would ever get, wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

'Take care of him, alright?' he directed at Ash, who nodded, a hand over his heart. Grinning, Reggie turned back and said in his no-nonsense tone to Paul; 'And you! How long has it been? Propose to Ash! I know there won't be any natural gandkiddies, but adoption is always an option! I want-'

_'Reggie-!'_

Reggie burst into laughter, and Ash was practically in tears; for this was possibly the first time Paul had ever looked so completely mortified. Almost like a normal human being would look in the same situation. Paul started spluttering at Reggie, face aflame, before Ash intercepted him and placed a soothing kiss and hand upon Paul.

Through his laughter, Reggie could see they were possibly the only things saving him from certain death.

'Okay, okay,' he said. 'Sorry, sorry, sorry (_snort_) but I had to say it.'

Paul had calmed slightly but still held the embarrassment on his face, so it was Ash who shook his head and said, 'No, it's fine, Reggie. We love you and can forgive you.' He shot a sly glance Paul's way.

'…Besides, who said Paul would be the one to propose?'

Silence. Ash took that chance to hustle the slightly shell-shocked Paul towards his Tauros.

Reggie smirked, sharing a look with Ash. 'You,' he said. 'Are perfect. Do you see that?' He directed sharply at Paul. Paul rose an eyebrow, sliding back into his cool demeanour as easily as one would smile. He turned and mounted bareback at Ash's ushering hands, watching Reggie as Ash leapt onto his own.

Then Ash, with a quick nudge to the belly, was off, whooping in joy alongside his bellowing Tauros.

Paul lingered for a moment, then gave Reggie a cool smirk. 'I see it every day of my life,' he simply answered, his gaze transferring alongside Reggie's to watch the product of their conversation. He clicked his tongue, patting his Tauro's neck and tightening his hold as Tauros took off after his brother.

He rose a hand to Reggie without looking back and within moments was by Ash.

'Well,' Reggie sighed. Then he smiled as a cool wind teased his face. He peered in the direction those two were heading. They rode together, sometimes racing, sometimes playing; reaching out and touching each other, sometimes teasingly ducking out of reach, but always side by side.

It was as Reggie said; 'Something ends, yet something begins.'

* * *

><p>I always do that; have a coffee late at night when I am writing or just chilling. For some strange reason, it calms me. :P<p>

Again, thank all you guys for reading! I love you guys 3


End file.
